A família de Alissa Stark
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Continuação de A Stark Perdida. Alissa vive novas aventuras enquanto descobre como é ser parte de uma família composta por super heróis. (Baseado e inspirado no UCM, alguns acontecimentos não coincidem com todos os filmes, série de one-shots)
1. Alissa conhece a família

Alissa acordou num sábado no horário de sempre, um dia após ter se mudado do orfanato. Sentou-se em sua cama e esfregou os olhos. Ela piscou tentando se acostumar com seu novo quarto.

-Bom dia Srta. Stark - Jarvis anunciou.

-Quem disse isso? - Alissa se apavorou e se escondeu embaixo das cobertas.

-Lamento tê-la assustado - o AI desculpou-se - creio que o Sr. Stark me apresentou. Eu sou Jarvis, só um sistema muito inteligente, sistema operacional e mordomo da casa.

-Ah - Alissa abriu a boca - quer dizer que você não tem um corpo físico. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Se não se importa que eu pergunte, como sabe que eu sou filha dos Stark?

-Eu monitorei as pesquisas do Dr. Banner a seu respeito - Jarvis respondeu - e é um grande prazer revê-la também srta. Stark, mesmo depois de alguns anos. Eu devo lhe desejar boas vindas e informar que seus pais e os outros habitantes da torre aguardam pela senhorita.

-Ah obrigada - Alissa disse sem graça - Jarvis.

Ela se arumou tentando se acostumar à ideia do mordomo invisível.

Na sala de jantar, Alissa encontrou a mesa do café mais lotada do que esperava encontrar. Ela reconheceu apenas seu irmão e seu velho amigo, Sr. Banner,

-Bom dia - ela disse meio tímida e todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

Alguns responderam de boca cheia, outros sorriram e outros continuaram a comer.

-Alissa! - Tony a cumprimentou - Guardei um lugar pra você.

Ele apontou para a cadeira entre ele e Alan. Alissa se sentou e vasculhou a mesa com os olhos, procurando algo para comer.

-Você dormiu bem? - Pepper perguntou, vindo sentar a mesa também.

-Ah sim... mãe- Alissa respondeu - eu só estranhei o seu mordomo, sem ofensa.

-Não, tá tudo bem - Tony assegurou - Logo você se acostuma. Muito bem pessoal, vamos terminar logo porque hoje é dia do video game!

-Não antes de explicar algumas coisas a Alissa - Pepper censurou - Devemos isso a ela.

-Tá, tudo bem - Tony reclamou - Muito bem. Pessoal, essa é a Alissa, Alissa Maria Potts Stark, nossa filha. Bem Alissa esses são Natasha, seu filho Ian , o padrinho do Ian, Clint, depois Thor, Jane, os meninos, Magni, Modi e a garotinha Thrud. Aj e é claro, Steve e seu velho conhecido, Bruce.


	2. As manias do papai

As semanas se passaram rápido e logo Alissa se acostumou com seu novo lar e sua rotina. Quando os Vingadores não estavam ocupados salvando o mundo em missões, eles eram pessoas comuns formando uma família. Ela também teve tempo de conhecer as outras crianças. Ian Alexander Barnes era tímido e quieto como ela, tinha um talento pra arco e flecha como seu padrinho e fazia o seu melhor para deixar a mãe orgulhosa. Aparentemente, o pai de Ian estava doente e em tratamento em outro país. Os filhos de Thor, assim como seu pai, às vezes tinham hábitos estranhos. Magni era um guerreiro nato e Modi era mais calmo e diplomata e gostava de ler. Já a irmã mais nova deles, Thrud, tinha a idade de Alan era travessa e tinha poderes de raios e trovões.

Alissa podia estar se acostumando, mas algumas coisas a intrigavam. Por exemplo, o jeito que seu pai contou como se tornou o Homem de Ferro. Ele apenas disse que foi sequestrado e levado para uma caverna. Lá pediram que ele construísse um míssel mas no lugar, ele criou uma armadura que a ajudou a fugir. Em casa, com bastante tecnologia, ele criou uma armadura melhor. Ela estava sentada pensando em como seu pai a intrigava, quando sua mãe chegou.

-Alissa - Pepper a chamou - Tudo bem?

-Oi mãe - ela respondeu - eu só estava distraída, pensando no papai.

-Pensando no seu pai - Pepper repetiu - sobre o que exatamente?

-Bom quando ele contou - Alissa fez uma pausa - sobre como criou o Homem de Ferro, parece que ele não contou toda a história.

Pepper suspirou e disse:

-Dê um tempo a ele querida. Seu pai passou por muita coisa, coisas que são difíceis de contar, mas eu sei que ele vai contar quando estiver pronto.

-Obrigada mãe - Alissa se levantou e foi ver onde seu pai estava.

Ela desceu o elevador e entrou na oficina. Tony se virou e sorriu.

-Oi minha garotinha! - ele disse - o que a traz a minha humilde casa das ideias?

-Ah nenhum motivo especial - ela respondeu honestamente - eu só queria ver onde você estava, pai. Então, está ocupado?

-Não, na verdade já terminei - Tony respondeu - Tava consertando um comunicador do Capicolé.

-Capicolé? - Alissa estranhou o termo.

-É o Steve - Tony sorriu - é um apelido que eu dei pra ele.

-Eu imagino porque - Alissa disse - mas eu acho que é um pouco cruel.

-Cruel, Alissa? - Tony perguntou sério - eles me chamaram de sardinha uma vez, pelas minhas costas.

-Mas você deu apelidos piores pra eles - Alissa lembrou.

-É tudo brincadeira - ele a abraçou com um braço - você sabe no fundo que é brincadeira.

-Mesmo assim pai - Alissa insistiu - é meio injusto.

-O que é injusto? - Steve disse surpreendendo pai e filha.

-Quem te deu permissão pra entrar? - Tony perguntou sério mas Steve e Alissa sabiam que ele estava brincando.

\- Jarvis deixou - Steve respondeu - Eu vim ver se o comunicador está pronto.

-Ah sim sr. Rogers - Tony engrossou a voz fingindo ser um empregado.

-Meu pai conseguiu consertar - Alissa abafou uma risada - Capicolé.

Ela riu e seu pai ofereceu a mão para um cumprimento "toca aqui". Steve revirou os olhos.

-Desculpa tio Steve - Alissa se desculpou - eu não queria te ofender.

-Não Alissa - Steve balançou a cabeça - tudo bem eu sei que não teve intenção. Que bom que puxou à sua mãe.

-Mas eu acho que sou uma Stark afinal de contas - Alissa respondeu sorrindo.

-Tá eu só - Steve olhou pro chão e limpou as mãos em sua calça = vim ver sobre o comunicador e já que ele está consertado, eu vou indo. Obrigado, Tony.

Ele sorriu e se virou, saindo da oficina. Assim que Steve s e perdeu de vista, Tony disse:

-De nada, Capicolé.

Ele e Alissa riram juntos.


	3. Uma carta para Bruce

Outra agitada manhã chegou para os habitantes da Torre Stark. Todo mundo terminou seu café e sentaram-se no sofá em formato de U, conversando animados. Tony veio dos fundos caminhando com um amontoado de papel nas mãos.

-O que é isso pai? - Alan perguntou curioso.

-Ah nada além de contas - Tony folheou os papeis - espera aí, tem alguma coisa pra você Bruce.

-Pra mim? - o doutor ergueu os olhos, perplexo.

-É o que diz aqui - Tony deu de ombros e entregou o envelope.

Bruce o virou e leu o nome do remetente: Betty Ross. Ele levantou-se assustado e foi para o seu quarto. Todos na sala continuaram conversando, mas alguns notaram a ausência de Bruce sem dizer nada. Tony olhou para os filhos que também estavam preocupados.

-O que será que deu nele? - ele disse baixinho.

Alissa e Alan se olharam concordando silenciosamente em descobrir o que estava errado com o tio Bruce.

Bruce sentou-se em sua cama e respirou fundo antes de abrir o envelope. Ele desdobrou a carta com as mãos tremendo, ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e começou a ler:

 _"Querido Bruce, eu espero que você esteja bem. Já faz tempo que não mando uma carta, pelo menos um ano. Eu realmente espero que não tenha se mudado de novo. Eu tenho visto notícias sobre os Vingadores na TV e é bom ver que ele está com eles. Espero que ainda esteja com seus amigos. Eles tem sido bons pra você pelo que você conta. Não esqueça disso. Eu pretendo visitar Nova York em breve e estava pensando em você se não se importar. Betty,"_

A mente de Bruce começou a girar. Betty havia lhe mandado algumas cartas ao longo dos anos mas ninguém tinha achado nenhuma até agora e agora Betty queria vê-lo

"O que eu vou fazer?"- ele pensou como dizer a todos que ela viria e o que ela pensaria. Ele sentou e respirou fundo, tentando encontrar uma solução para o seu suposto problema.

Depois que todas as conversas na sala terminaram, cada um continuou fazendo suas atividades diárias enquanto os Starks continuaram conversando. Alan estava olhando fixamente para a mesa onde eles estavam sentados, sua mão apoiando o queixo.

-Que foi camarada? - Tony tentou puxar assunto.

-É o tio Bruce papai - Alan virou a cabeça e piscou.

-Que que tem ele? - seu pai retrucou.

-Ele ficou meio abalado por causa da carta - Alissa respondeu.

-Sério? Eu nem reparei - Tony brincou.

-Como não Tony? - Pepper levantou a voz - Você é tão desligado às vezes.

-Calma aí Pep - Tony levantou as mãos em defesa - eu percebi sim, só que.. eu acho que ele não quer ser incomodado. Ele não é alguém que conta as coisas facilmente.

-Então o que a gente vai fazer? - Alan disse - deixar ele sozinho?

-Dê um tempo ao tio Bruce, Alan - Pepper pegou a mãozinha de seu filho - daqui a pouco ele vai estar melhor.

-É o que eu espero mãe - Alissa suspirou.

Alan e Alissa estavam na porta do quarto do tio Bruce decidindo se entravam ou não. O cientista havia ficado o dia todo dentro do quarto desde a manhã e não tinha saído até agora, mesmo sendo a hora do jantar.

-Eu acho que devíamos esperar mais um pouco - Alissa disse preocupada - e se ele não quiser nos ver?

-Ele ficou o dia inteiro lá dentro irmãzona - Alan ponderou - a gente tem que ver se o tio Bruce está bem.

-Tá, tudo bem - ela suspirou - tem razão irmãozinho.

Alissa suspirou de novo e bateu na porta.

-Quem é? - disse a voz cansada de Bruce.

-É o Alan e a Alissa tio Bruce - Alan respondeu - deixa a gente entrar?

-Claro - Bruce falou meio assustado.

Alan abriu a porta e ele e a irmã entraram no quarto relativamente grande. Havia uma prateleira cheia de livros. Uma mesa com um laptop do outro lado e a janela iluminando a cama de solteiro. Alissa sentou de um lado de Bruce e Alan do outro.

-A gente tava preocupado tio Bruce - Alan o abraçou pelos lados.

-Está tudo bem? - Alissa perguntou.

-Bom é que - Bruce começou a dizer - é um assunto muito complicado.

-Vocês adultos sempre falam isso - Alan bufou de braços cruzados - não tem como descomplicar?

-Talvez Alan - Bruce riu baixinho - Talvez. Bom eu... recebi uma carta da Betty.

-Betty? - Alissa tentou lembrar do nome - ela é sua antiga namorada?

-Eu não sabia que o tio Bruce tinha uma namorada - Alan ficou surpreso.

-E o que ela disse? - perguntou Alissa.

-Ela disse que... - Bruce respirou - queria me ver e eu tenho medo que...

-Que ela se machuque? - Sugeriu Alissa.

-É exatamente isso - Bruce se levantou - e se eu me descontrolar e.., eu também pensei o que os outros vão achar.

-Tio Bruce - Alissa sorriu pra ele- se ela está disposta a vir até aqui pra vê-lo é porque ela confia em você. Dê um voto de confiança a ela.

-Tudo bem - o doutor suspirou - eu... devo ter exagerado um pouquinho.

-Tio Bruce - Alan puxou a lateral de sua calça - Tio Clint e tia Laura são casados e tia Tasha também já foi, e o tio Thor e tia Jane e meu pai e minha mãe. Todo mundo vai ficar feliz de saber que você tem uma namorada.

-É - Bruce sorriu para o menininho acariciando seus cabelos - tem razão Alan.

-Agora só falta o tio Steve ter uma namorada - respondeu Alan.

Alissa e Bruce riram enquanto todos três saíram do quarto. Bruce estava mais aliviado, Aquela era a sua família afinal, que o havia aceitado apesar de suas condições,e que com certeza, assim como os irmãos Stark, ficaram felizes por ele com a chegada de sua amada.


	4. Steve pensa em Sharon

Era uma manhã qualquer enquanto todos na torre Stark se aprontavam pra mais um dia. Todo mundo estava ocupado quando Alissa percebeu que alguém estava faltando.

-Cadê o tio Steve? - Alissa perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Todos reagiram a sua pergunta, procurando por ele olhando para todos os lados.

-Eu não sei Alissa - disse Pepper.

-Será que ele está bem? - Alissa se preocupou.

-O capicolé? - Tony arquejou - não, tá tudo bem com ele.

-Tony - Pepper o alertou com a voz.

-Que é? - ele riu baixinho e se aproximou murmurando - às vezes é melhor deixar ele sozinho do que ficar forçando ele falar. Talvez Alissa saiba como ajudar.

Pepper sorriu para Tony satisfeita com sua compreensão pela situação de Steve.

-Eu vou ver onde ele está - Alissa se levantou com Alan logo atrás dela.

-Tio Steve? - Alissa bateu a porta do quarto do capitão enquanto Alan a olhava com expectativa. Nenhuma resposta.

-Talvez ele tá na academia - Alan sugeriu.

-Vamos lá então - Alissa suspirou.

Eles desceram um andar, onde os Vingadores treinavam suas habilidades. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, Alan e Alissa andaram para dentro, passando pelo corredor, olhando dentro de cada sala, até que um som fez

os irmãos Stark pararem e seguirem sua direção. Entraram em uma sala onde um saco de arei de boxe balançava sem parar e atrás dele estava um suado e cansado Steve, dando socos no saco.

-Tio Steve? - Alan chamou.

Steve parou o saco com as mãos e olhoy para o menino. Seu rosto cansado formou um sorriso.

-Oi ruivinho - Steve disse - aqui não é lugar pra criança.

-A gente não teria vindo se não tivesse sumido - Alissa cruzou os braços;

-Me desculpe por isso - Steve pareceu arrependido - mas que tal a gente voltar agora?

-Promete nos contar o que está acontecendo? - Alissa propôs.

-Prometo - Steve disse relutante.

Os três então foram para o andar de cima.

Steve e os irmãos Stark sentaram-se na cama do capitão em seu quarto. Ele se acomodou entre as crianças.

-E então? - Alissa começou - Por que você não tomou café e sumiu sem avisar ninguém?

-Hã - ele pensou numa resposta - eu só acordei mais cedo que todo mundo.

-Não foi só isso - Alissa disse gentilmente - Talvez não queira contar eu não quero te deixar triste.

-Tá tudo bem Alissa - Steve suspirou - Mesmo, se tem alguém que eu possa contar são vocês dois.

-Você teve um pesadelo tio Steve? - Alan se aproximou e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Mais ou menos Alan - ele respondeu e olhou pra frente com um olhar perdido - eu acho que não contei sobre a Peggy pra voces. Ela era uma agente e...

-Você gostava dela? - Alissa perguntou baixinho.

-Ela era sua namoradda tio Steve? - Alan perguntou espantado.

-O que? - Steve se assustou - não, eu não, eu... perdi o primeiro encontro.

-Porque você - Alissa pensou que isso tinha acontecido por causa do acidente que o fez ficar congelado quase 70 anos - Ah...

-E vocês sabem que eu trabalho como o tio Clint e a tia Tasha - Steve continuou pausadamente - e uma vez, eu... teve uma missão em que..

-Sim? - Alissa e Alan o olharam com expectativa.

-Eu... conheci a Sharon. Ela é sobrinha... da Peggy e eu pensei...

-Em convidá-la para sair? - Alissa deduziu - mas tem medo do que a Peggy pode achar?

-Exatamente - Steve concordou com olhos arregalados - como sabe...

-Eu me importo com você - ela sorriu.

-E eu também - Alan se incluiu.

-Sabe Alissa eu - ele suspirou - visitei a Peggy na casa de repouso onde ela está. Ela disse que eu devia continuar.

-Eu acho que devia convidá-la tio Steve - ela sorriu entusiasmada.

-Acha que ela aceitaria? - perguntou Steve - nunca convidei alguém ´ra sai e eu acho que... talvez Sharon seja... a garota certa.

-Eu não vejo porque não - Alissa sorriu de novo o encorajando.

-Obrigado - ele abraçou os irmãos Stark - é muito bom conversar com vocês.

-Agora não falta mais ninguém! - Alan comemorou.

-Como assim irmãozinho? - Alissa perguntou.

-Não falta mais ninguém sem namorada - Alan respondeu simplesmente.

-Ah Alan! - Steve ficou surpreso - você reparou nisso?

-Hum hum - o menininho assentiu com um sorriso.

Steve e os irmãos Stark riram e se abraçaram enquanto o nervosismo do soldado foi diminuindo. Ele se lembrou de que sua equipe também era sua família. Eles estariam prontos para apoiá-lo, ele não precisava ter medo ou preocupação com nada.


	5. Cadê minha mãe?

Esse capítulo se passa entre os acontecimentos de A Stark Perdida, quando ela ainda era criança e ninguém ainda sabia quem ela realmente era.

* * *

Pepper estava sentada na sala terminando seus trabalhos da Indústrias Stark. Ela estava trabalhando em casa desde que soube que estava grávida.

Ela estava concentrada com os olhos grudados na tela do laptop quando um menininho se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que foi Ian? - Pepper perguntou a ele preocupada pois seu rostinho estava desanimado.

-Eu queria ir lá fora tia Pep - Ian suspirou.

-Mas você sabe que não pode ir sozinho - ela respondeu - é perigoso.

-Eu sei - ele suspirou de novo.

-Olha só que tal a gente caminhar no parque assim que eu terminar? - sugeriu Pepper.

-Tá bom - Ian respondeu não muito mais animado que antes.

Pepper finalmente finalizou seu trabalho com Ian a observando com uma impaciência escondida. Ela então se levantou pronta pra ir e Ian segurou sua mão a seguindo,

Eles caminharam um pouco em silêncio enquanto Pepper pensou. Alguns dias atrás, Natasha foi chamada para uma missão às pressas e mal teve tempo de se despedir do filho.

Ian podia ter medo dela às vezes nas eka aubda era sua mãe. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Ian estava tão triste, estava sentindo falta de sua mãe.

-Tá tudo bem Ian? - Pepper pergunto enquanto andavam.

-Eu acho que... - ele olhou para o chão e depois pra ela - por que minha mãe tem que trabalhar longe de mim?

-Ah! - Pepper foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta - muitas mães trabalham longe dos filhos, Ian.

-Mas ela não trabalha todos os dias - ele continuou argumentando - ela trabalha só às vezes e ela sempre se despede de mim, dessa vez ela foi embora sem nem falar comigo.

-Foi porque dessa vez ela não teve tempo - explicou Pepper - mas não quer dizer que ela esqueceu de você. Tem pessoas que precisam dela.

-Mas eu também preciso tia Pep - Ian implorou.

-Olha só - Pepper limpou as lágrimas que caíam sobre o rosto do menino - logo a sua mãe vai voltar. Ela sempre volta não volta?

-Hum hum - ele respondeu pensativo.

-Isso quer dizer que ela não esqueceu de você - Pepper disse - mesmo que ela esteja longe ela sempre vai lembrar de você.

-Tem certeza? - Ian perguntou com os olhos cheios de medo.

-Tenho sim - Pepper sorriu pra ele, o tranquilizando.

-Tia Pep - ele chamou - acho que podemos voltar pra casa agora.

-Então vamos - Pepper sorriu de novo e eles caminharam de volta para a torre Stark.

Ian e Pepper descansaram do seu passeio no sofá quando a voz de Jarvis anunciou.

-Sra. Stark, a srta. Romanoff acaba de chegar e está subindo o elevador.

-Mãe! - Ian se levantou animado.

As portas do elevador se abriram e Natasha entrou aparentemente cansada, ainda vestindo seu uniforme de Viúva Negra. Seu rosto estava com alguma cicatrizes recém tratadas.

Ian estava de pé mas não se aproximou. Ele contemplou por alguns segundos os ferimentos da mãe. Natasha então notou seu filho e estendeu os braços autorizando um abraço.

=Tá tudo bem - ela disse suavemente.

Ian então pulou no colo dela e a abraçou com força. Sua mãe o segurou firme.

-Eu pensei que não ia voltar mais - ele sussurrou.

-Mas é claro que eu ia voltar - Natasha olhou pra ele - eu não ia ate esquecer, eu te amo seu bobinho.

-Foi o que a tia Pepper disse - Ian sorriu.

Natasha sorriu pra ele e o abraçou de novo. Eles saíram da sala falando do passeio. Quando passaram por Pepper, Natasha disse obrigada. Pepper sorriu em troca, pensando que Natasha

podia ser dura algumas vezes, mas ela ainda lembrava de ser uma boa mãe.


	6. A armadura da mamãe

Alissa e seu pai estavam na oficina de Tony na torre Stark. Lá havia um andar inteiro de pesquisa, mas o seu favorito era o que ficava no andar onde todos moravam.

Ele o fazia se lembrar da sua velha oficina em Malibu. Alissa estava fazendo alguns ajustes na sua caixinha flutuante com a ajuda de seu pai.

-Eu acho que se aumentar a aerodinâmica por dentro - Tony opinou enuqnto aprontava o objeto - pode funcionar em coisas maiores.

-Você acha mesmo pai? - Alissa perguntou animada.

-Claro - Tony rabiscou uma armação nos hologramas - nós podemos construir alguma coisa pra testar.

-É sério? - Alissa ficou surpresa e contente.

-Esqueceu quem é seu pai e sua mãe? - Tony ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto se apoiava no ombro da filha - Indústrias Stark sempre procurando tecnologias alternativas.

-Obrigada pai - Alissa abraçou-o pelos lados.

-É só você consertar a aerodinâmica e eu falo com sua mãe pra aprovar o projeto - Tony disse - Falando nisso, me lembrei de uma coisa que tenho que consertar.

-Sua armadura? - Alissa adivinhou.

-É - Tony respondeu - a última batalha deixou a Mark 45 meio machucada.

-Eu nunca vi elas de perto - Alissa confessou.

-Por que você nunca me pediu - Tony bateu palmas e seu hall de armaduras surgiu, deixando Alissa maravilhada.

De todas as armaduras, a primeira parecia muito diferente daquela que todos estavam recentemente construídas.

-Uau! - Alissa exclamou - as primeiras são as... primeiras?

-Ah sim - Tony coçou a cabeça - ou o que restou delas.

-Como assim? = Alissa perguntou.

-É uma longa história - seu pai respondeu.

-Tudo bem - Alissa se lembrou quando sua mãe disse que era difícil para seu pai contar algumas coisas - Pode me contar mais tarde.

Ela se aproximou do vidro que protegia os trajes de seu pai e notou uma armadura diferente. Ela parecia feita por Tony, mas não para ser usada por ele.

-E aquela ali? - Alissa apontou pro canto - É a Mark 3.16?

-Ah não - Tony se aproximou - eu a chamo de Resgate. Não é o Homem de Ferro, eu fiz pra sua mãe, pra protegê-la.

-Pra mamãe? - Alissa arregalou os olhos - ela sabe disso?

-Não - Tony disse - nunca contei pra ela.

-Ela já usou uma dessas antes? - Alissa olhou para os olhos do pai e viu que era má ideia perguntar.

-Já - Tony falou triste - faz muito tempo.

Alissa percebeu que os olhos dele estavam perdidos, como se seu pai estivesse vendo coisas ruins que ele havia passado de novo.

Ela percebeu que continuar falando sobre armaduras só traria más lembranças a Tony, então Alissa teve uma ideia.

-Pai - ela chamou - qual é a sua ideia para a gente construir um flutuador maior?

-Certo - Tony despertou - eu acho que podíamos começar com um protótipo. Você podia desenhar alguma coisa, você desenha muito bem.

-Obrigada pai - Alissa disse - Pode deixar, assim que estiver pronto eu mostro pra mamãe.

-isso - Tony sorriu - Excelente plano. E sabe qual seria outro excelente plano?

-O que? - Alissa ficou curiosa.

-Pizza - Tony disse - eu estou com fome.

-Ah pai - Alissa riu enquanto eles foram para a cozinha.

Ela pensou que talvez um dia seu pai pudesse contar as coisas tristes que viveu. Mesmo sendo difícil, ela estaria lá para ajudá-lo.


	7. O casamento dos Banner

Em uma manhã de sábado, a torre Stark estava mais uma vez agitada, mas dessa vez um pouco mais além do normal, afinal naquela tarde Bruce e

Betty se casariam. Todos estavam se aprontando para a grande festa. Alissa,assim como todos, estava feliz e animada, mas meio insegura.

Era a primeira vez que ela ia para uma festa de gala e tinha medo de não saver como se comportar ou não se sentir vem usando roupas chiques.

Ela ainda estava em seu quarto, pensativa, logo depois de dizer bom dia a Jarvis. Ela despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe chamando.

-Está animada pro grande dia? - Pepper perguntou entrando no quarto.

-Claro que sim mãe - ela sorriu - acho que esperei mais por isso que o próprio tio Bruce.

-É - Pepper riu - é bom ver que ele decidiu isso. Olha depois do café eu e as meninas vamos acertar os últimos detalhes de tudo, eu queria que viesse com a gente.

-Tudo bem mãe - Alissa concordou.

-E mais uma coisa - Pepper continuou - você pode escolher seu vestido e os sapatos e o que vai fanor no cabelo do jeito que quiser.

-É sério? - Alissa sorriu surpresa - Posso mesmo, do jeito que eu quiser?

-Claro por que não? - Pepper sorriu e a abraçou - agora vá se aprontar pro grande dia.

-Tá bom mamãe - Alissa respondeu enquanto sua mãe voltava a organizar a casa.

-Oi pai - disse Alissa depois de subir o elevador e encontrar Tony na cobertura da torre, trabalhando em alguma espécie de cerca.

-Como vai minha menininha? = ele repondeu - Pensei que já tinha saído com a sua mãe.

-Não, vamos daqui a pouco - ALissa disse - o que tá fazendo?

-Ah é só meu presente de casamento - Tony deu de ombros.

-Uma proteção pra área da cerimônia - Alissa cruzou os braços - sério pai?

-O que? - Tony dise - Pensou numa coisa melhor?

-Eu faria uma cúpula - Alissa falou - Ficaria mais bonito, mas esse não é o presente ideal pra ocasião.

-Muito bem espertinha - Tony tocou o nariz dela - qual seria o presente ideal?

-Ah eu não sei - Alissa admitiu - não sei mesmo.

-Te peguei! - Tony riu brincando.

-Espera pai - Alissa ergueu a mão - eu tive uma ideia.

-Srta. Stark - Jarvis disse - lamento interromper mas a Sra. Stark está chamando para saírem.

-Ah obrigada Jarvis - Alissa respondeu - eu te ligo quando puder e conto a minha ideia.

-Tudo bem, divirta-se filha - Tony a abraçou.

-Até mais tarde - ela acenou e desceu o elevador.

Happy dirigiu até uma loja grande em Manhattan, onde o vestido de Betty e suas madrinhas estavam esperando por elas. Pepper desceu do carro agradecendo o leal motorista e amigo da família,

sendo seguida por Betty, Natasha, Jane, Thrud e Alissa. Alissa por sua vez, olhou maravilhada e intimidada pelo lugar;

Logo ela seguiu sua mãe, "tias" e "prima" pra dentro.

-Alissa - Thrud a chamou - Posso segurar sua mão?

-Claro - Alissa respondeu e pegou a mão dela.

As duas meninas observaram as mulheres experimentando seus vestidos. O vestido de Betty tinha mangas compridas, e saia reta justa. Thrud exibia o seu vestido rosa claro de saia rodada.

-Não é lindo? - ela disse a Alissa enquanto girava o segurando.

-É mesmo - Alissa sorriu sem muito entusiasmo.

Thrud parecia quqere falar mais alguma coisa, mas Jane a chamou e Pepper chamou Alissa.

-Eu disse que podia escolher o que quisesse - Pepper começou a dizer - mas eu pensei que isso aqui é a sua cara.

A mãe de Alissa lhe entregou um vestido lilás com saia rodada que terminava logo depois dos joelhos e sapatos pretos fechados com salto baixo.

-Mãe - Alissa disse os contemplando - são simplesmente perfeitos! Era exatamente o que tinha em mente, obrigada.

-Que bom que eu acertei oseu gosto - Pepper sorriu pra ela.

Alguns minutos depois as habitantes da torre Stark saíram da loja com seus trajes de gala e voltaram para casa.

Antes que o casamento começasse, Alissa contou sua ideia de presente de casamento para Tony, um álbum de fotos que funcionaca holograficamente, mostrando bons momentos que Bruce e Betty passaram juntos desde que se reencontraram.

O tempo logo passou e a noite chegou. Todos já estavam na cobertura esperando esperando a entrada da noiva. As crianças olhavam seus pais de pé como padrinhos ao lado do nervoso tio Bruce.

-Se acalma porque o outro cara não foi convidado - Tony brincou.

-Por favor Tony é um momento importante - Thor repreendeu.

-É Tony - Steve completou - preste atenção.

A conversa dos amigos heróis foi interrompida pelo "shi" uníssono de Alissa, Alan, Ian, Magni, Modi e Thrud. Eles se entreolharam confusos e pararam de falar imediatamente.

O único músico da festa começou a tocar violino e a noiva começou a entrar, todos viraram para trás.

Os cabelos lisos de tia Betty como as crianças estavam começando a chamá-la, estavam encaracolados. Thrud entrou na sua frente espalhando flores pelo chão. Depois a menininha se sentou com os irmãos e "primos". Os noivos finalmente se encontraram.

-Você está... - Bruce tentou dizer.

-Linda? - Betty sorriu - você também.

Ela riu baixinho e a cerimônia começou.

-Caros amigos - disse o juiz de paz - Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união e o amor de Bruce e Betty. Um dia eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram e apesar das dificuldades, eles perceberam o que era mais importante e mostram isso hoje a todos nós.

Betty e Bruce sorriram enquanto sorriram enquanto o oficial tomava fôlego.

-Você, Robert Bruce Banner, aceita Elizabeth Ross como sua esposa, para amà-la, respeitá-la e honrá-la, todos os dias da sua vida?

-Aceito - Bruce respondeu em um suspiro.

-E você - continuou o oficial - Elizabeth Ross, aceita Robert Bruce Banner como seu esposo para amá-lo, respeitá-lo e honrá-lo todos os dias de sua vida?

-Aceito - ela sorriu para Bruce.

-As alianças por favor - pediu o juiz.

Alan se levantou e as entregou para o tio Bruce. Ele e Betty as colocaram.

-Sendo assim - anunciou o juiz - eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Eles se beijaram e todos aplaudiram. Quando o barulho cessou, o juiz anunciou:

-Senhoras e senhores, eu os apresento o sr. e a sra. Banner!

Betty entrelaçou o braço no braço de Bruce e eles caminharam pelo tapete vermelho ao som dos vivas de sua família.

Depois dos padrinhos e convidados darem seus parabéns aos noivos, os moradores da torre notaram uma estranha convidada ao lado de Steve.

-Quem é aquela? - Tony perguntou a Pepper apontando a moça loira.

-Eu não sei mas Alan e Alissa devem saber - sua esposa respondeu.

=Ah sim - Tony concordou - nossos filhos são pequenos cupidos.

Ele então se sentou entre Alan e Alissa.

-Oi pai - eles disseram juntos.

-Oi pessoal - Tony disse - quem é a moça bonita com o tio Steve?

-Ah é a Sharon - Alan respondeu.

-Ela trabalha junto com o tio Steve - Alissa completou.

-Na Shield? - Pepper disse.

-Hum hum - sua filha confirmou.

A conversa da família Stark foi interrompida quando tia Betty anunciou que ia jogar o buquê. Não havia muitas moças solteiras na festa além da amiga de Jane, Darcy, Alissa e a amiga de Steve, Sharon e a agente Maria Hill.

Elas correram até Betty mas Alissa hesitou. Mesmo assim ela juntou a elas e contaram até 3. As flores caíram na mão de Sharon. Ela sorriu pra Steve e ele ficou claramente envergonhado. Tony percebeu e tentou salvar o amigo.

-Atenção pessoal! - ele chamou - gostaria de dizer que é simplesmente maravilhoso ver um dos meus tão bons amigos se casando com alguém que ele ama e que o ama também. Também queria que Alissa dissesse algumas palavras.

-Eu? - ela disse para sim mesma e se aproximou apreensiva para o lado de seu pai-Eu... - ela começou tímida e nervosa - ah... tio Bruce sempre foi um grande amigo. Ele me ajudou muito de muitas maneiras e eu sei que estamos todos muito felizes com seu casamento... e tia Betty

seja bem vinda a família, eu... lembro a primeira vez que nos vimos e logo eu percebi que ela era alma gêmea do tio Bruce. E eu desejo a vocês a maior felicidade do mundo e que vocês se sintam eu casa aasim como eu me sinto.

Para a surpresa de Alissa, todos aplaudiram seu pequeno discurso. A festa continuou enquanto todos comiam e se divertiam. Alissa sorriu e observou ao redor dela quando Ian se aproximou dela.

-Você...- ele engasgou - falou bem e tá diferente.

-Hã... - Alissa disse - diferente bom ou diferente ruim?

-Diferente bom - Ian sorriu - e... notei uma coisa.

-O quê? - Alissa ficou curiosa.

-Caras da ciência gostam de mulheres de franjinha - Ian riu da própria piada.

-Ah sim - Alissa entendeu - a minha mãe e tia Betty usam franja.

Ela olhou para a porta e viu que tio Bruce e tia Betty estavam de saída. Ela e Ian correram para se despedir.

-Aproveitem a viagem - Alissa sorriu para seus tios favoritos, que desceram o elevador.

ALguns minutos depois, da cobertura da torre todos viram o carro de Bruce e Betty, que os levava para o começo de uma nova vida juntos.


	8. Sem sono

Ian de levantou cedo antes que o sol nascesse e que todos na torre estivessem acordados, algo que seus pais costumavam fazer de ver em quando e era extamaente neles que Ian pensava, principalmente em sua mãe.

Natasha havia partido no dia anterior para uma missão. Ian sempre pensava como sua mãe o tratava quando estava longe, na maioria das vezes ela era fria e conversava com ele somente quando ela julgava ser necessário.

Pelo menos era isso que Ian pensava. Ele tentava esquecer tudo isso, pois não queria ficar magoado com a própria mãe. Por isso nas manhãs em que ele acordava mais cedo, ele ia até uma das salas de treinamento,

escura e cheia de alvos, onde seu padrinho costumava treinar tiro ao arco. Atirar nos alvos o ajudava a esquecer os problemas e os maus pensamentos.

Ian preparou uma flecha no arco, olhou a mira concentrado e então atirou. Acabou acertando bem no meio do alvo, o que impressionou o arqueiro. Ian preparou outra flecha e atirou de novo. Dessa vez ele errou por muito pouco. Ele tentou mais uma vez,

e antes que atirasse, ele percebeu alguém dentro da sala.

-Ian... - Alan o chamou parecendo sonolento, coçando os olhos, tentando ficar acordado.

-Alan? - Ian soltou o arco e a flecha e se aproximou do menininho - o que tá fazendo aqui? E como veio para nesse andar? Seu quarto é lá em cima.

-Eu perdi o sono de repente - Alan disse finalizando com um bocejo - eu perguntei pro Jarvis onde você tava e ele disse que estava aqui, então eu vim.

-Ah então... - Ian ficou preocupado e sem graça - vamos indo. É melhor irmos dormir antes que sua mãe venha aqui.

-Ian eu perdi o sono - Alan reclamou - não vou conseguir dormir.

-Tudo bem então - Ian sentou-se no chão desistindo - o que vamos fazer?

-Você podia me ensinar arco e flecha - Alan respondeu simplesmente.

-Eu não sei se pe uma boa ideia Alan - disse Ian - tenho medo de que você se machuque alguém.

-Por favorzinho - Alan uniu as mãos - eu prometo que depois treino com arco e flecha de brinquedo.

-Tá bom - Ian sorriu e concordou nao conseguindo resistir aos olhinhos azuis piscantes de Alan - você abre um pouco as pernas.

Alan se posicionou em frente a um dos alvos enquanto Ian ajeitava o arco e uma flecha em suas mãos.

-E agora? - Alan perguntou ansioso e parado como uma estátua.

-Calma - Ian riu - agora você olha bem pro meio do alvo, estica a corda pra trás com o braço bem reto e solta a flecha.

-Pode segurar minhas mãos na primeira vez? - Alan ergueu a cabeça para perguntar apreensivo.

-Claro! - Ian sorriu e ajudou o menininho.

Ian formou as mãos de Alan e juntos eles conseguiram atingir o alvo.

-Legal! - Alan comemorou - vou tentar de novo sozinho agora, tá?

-Tá legal! - Ian concordou - vá em frente.

Alan continuou treinando, mesmo não atirando com a mesma precisão de Ian. Ele por sua vez continuou observando o menor, admirando-o por sua determinação.

Lembrou-se de se mesmo quando tinha a idade de Alan e treinava arco e flecha enquanto seu padrinho o observava. O jovem Stark continuou tentando mais um pouco até parecer cansado o bastante para parar.

De repente, Ian ouviu uns passos vindo do corredor e ficou preocupado. Se alguém os visse ali, ele e Alan levariam uma grande bronca. Ele ficou meio aliviado e meio assustado quando viu seu padrinho. Clint

entrou e não disse nada.

-Oi tio Clint - Ian disse baixinho.

-Oh oh - Alan se virou - oi tio Clint.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?-Clint perguntou mais curioso do que bravo.

-Perdemos o sono e viemos pra cá treinar - Ian respondeu baixinho.

-Eu acho que o Alan praticou o bastante pra voltar pra cama agora não é?

-Hum hum - ele assentiu cansado.

-Eu também vou pra cama - Ian disse com vergonha e preocupado.

-Eu vou levar o Alan - Clint avisou - mas me espera aqui, Ian, na volta nós conversamos.

-Boa sorte - Alan lhe desejou sonolento, o que fez Ian sorrir por um rápido instante.

10 minutos depois, Clint estava de volta. Ian o olhou cabisbaixo e perguntou baixinho:

-Eu estou encrencado?

-Não - Clint s sentou descontrapudo e apontou um assento ao seu lado para o afilhado - eu só quero saber o que é que está te incomodando.

-Ah isso - Ian relaxou um pouco enquanto esfregava o rosto com as mãos - é só a... é que...

-Sua mãe? - Clint o olhou.

-É que parece que... - Ian tentou - às vezes eu penso que ela não.. que ela só... me tolera, me suporta, Parece que não se importa com o que eu penso ou o que eu sinto.

-Ah por onde começar? - Clint respirou coçando atrás da cabeça- sua mãe... teve que passar por coisas complicadas no passado, como eu. Eu vejo as coisas um pouco diferente de como ela vê.

-Como por exemplo? - Ian pediu desanimado.

-Quando seus pais o adotaram - Clint conseguiu sorrir - eu fiquei muito feliz e decidi ser o melhor tipo de padrinho, já que logo depois seu pai ficou doente e não pode cuidar de você. Um padrinho legal, mas que desse bronca quando necessário.

-Você é um bom padrinho tio Clint - Ian sorriu - de verdade.

-E a sua mãe - Clint suspirou - ela ficou tão apaborada e com tanto medo de errar e de não ser uma boa mãe que ela perferiu ser mais severa e rígida. Compreende agora?

-Um pouco - Ian olhou o chão - talvez.

-Eu acho que decia dar uma chance a sua mãe - Clint tocou o ombro de Ian carinhosamente - debe se lembrar como ela era quando você era criança não é?

-É - ian suspirou - mas por que ela mudou, tio?

-Talvez seja o jeito dela de proteger você - Clint disse - tente entendê-la e eu vou falar com ela pra entender você.

-Valeu pai - Ian se voltou pra ele com um sorriso genuinamente agradecido.

-Agora vamos dormir - Clint disse se levantando - quer que eu te coloque na cama também?

-Não, sério - Ian riu.

-Então tá durma bem meu garoto.

-Obrigado tio - Ian sorriu.

Eles subiram o elevador pensando que Natasha podua ter um passado difícil, mas junto de seus amigos podia caminhar em frente com uma família feliz.


	9. A Expo Stark

Alissa e Alan estavam sentados no laboratório de seu pai na torre Stark, mas não em assentos comuns. O flutuador da srta. Stark era a base para a cadeura flutuadora de controle remoto ou CFCR para encurtar, onde ela e o irmão estavam sentados.

-Pronto Alan? - ela perguntou ajeitando-se na cadeira antes de testá-la.

-Pronto irmãzona! - Alan assentiu com um polegar pra cima.

Alissa e Alan apertaram os botões ao mesmo tempo. As cadeiras zuniram para frente e subiram, fazendo os irmãos rirem. Mesmo se divertindo, eles não se esqueceram de controlara velocidade que estavam voando.

Mal sabiam eles que sua mão tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho.

-Boa tarde sra. Stark - Jarvis disse - a srta. Stark e o jovem sr. Stark estão no laboratório, quer que eu avise que a senhora chegou?

-Não, não Jarvis - Pepper falou - vou fazer uma surpresa.

Ela então foi ao laboratório e fez uma grande cara de espanto quando viu seus dois filhos suspensos no ar,

-Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? - disse a sra. Stark, meio zangada, meio surpresa.

-Oi mãe = Alan e Alissa se viraram e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Jarvis não me disse que estavam aprontando - ela fez uma careta - desçam já, agora!

Os irmãos obedeceram sua mãe - Alan já disse disse pra não vir pro laboratório sozinho - Pepper olhou o caçula.

-Eu vim com a Alissa mãe - Alan ponderou.

-Tá tudo bem - Pepper suspirou - não aconteceu nada mesmo. Vamos subir e esperar seu pai e todo mundo chegar da missão.

Depois de um pouco de descanso, todos da torre estavam sentados na mesa do jantar.

-Eu estava pensando em fazer uma Expo Stark esse ano - Tony quebrou o silêncio.

-Náo Tony - Pepper reclamou ao seu lado - Você só se expõe e se exibe quando está envolvido. Eu organizei essas feiras por 10 anos e correu tudo bem.

-Mas sse ano eu quero participar de tudo - Tony rebateu - abrir novas oportunidades pra ideias de outras pessoas, eu queria que Alissa participasse.

-Eu? - a menina ergueu a cabeça e olhou para seu pai.

-Não, nem pensar - disse Pepper zangada - não vou deixar que exponha minha filha desse jeito!

-Não vou expor a Alissa - Tony explicou - ela tem ideias muito boas, que tem que ser divulgadas, ela merece algum crédito.

-Quer dizer que quer envolver sua família na feira? - A sra. Stark ainda questionou inconformada.

-É isso - Tony sorriu satisfeito.

-Pra se exibir? -Pepper perguntou.

-Pra fazermos algo juntos em família - ele continuou tentando - pra mostrar o quanto as Indústrias Stark também são uma família unida.

-Você é impossível - ela disse se rendendo - mas não perguntou a opinião da Alissa.

-Ah eu acho legal - Alissa respondeu com um sorriso que agradou seu pai mas não sua mãe - Contanto que eu não tenha que aparecer muito.

-Está combinado então - Tony piscou para a filha - certo Pep?

-Certo - sua esposa concordou - relutante.

-Na feira tem um parque? - Alan perguntou de repente.

-Tem meu amor - Pepper respondeu - por que?

-Nós podemos passear lá - Alan sorriu - todos nós, até a Sharon.

-Quem é Sharon? - Tony perguntou e Steve ficou vermelho instantaneamente.

-É uma amiga minha - Steve respondeu antes que Alan o constrangesse mais.

-Pois é - Tony pensou em fazer uma piada, mas não fez - é uma ideia muito boa, filho. Todo mundo pode ir como em um grande evento de família.

-Não vai expor os Vingadores - Pepper fez a defesa do grupo.

-Não vou expor ninguém Pepper - Tony a respondeu - não vamos começar de novo.

Todos riram encerrando a conversa.

No dia da feira, todos da Torre Stark se aprontaram para ir. Não seria anunciado que os Vingadires estavam ali, e os heróis puderam aproveitar o evento como pessoas normais.

Quando o palco de abertura estava pronto, a família Stark andou até o centro do palco com muitos aplausos, não havia dançarinas anunciando sua chegada, somente a orquestra tocava.

-Boa noite - Tony disse - sejam bem vindos a mais uma Expo Stark. Eu fiquei muito tempo longe da feira, mas minha querida esposa administrou e organizou tudo muito bem.

Todo esse tempo em que procuramos novas ideias, acreditando em novas possibilidades e em um futuro melhor - a pausa de Tony encheu-se de aplausou - e pra mim e Virgínia - sua fam[ilia

estranhou ele dizer o nome de Pepper, ele continuou o discurso - é um grande prazer apresentar a invenção da nossa filha Alissa Stark! - ela deu um tchauzinho tímido - ela esteve estudando fora e agora está conosco de novo.

Devem estar se perguntando o que foi que ela inventou. Se andarem na atração que chamamos de "diversão flutuante" vão testar o que Alissa inventou. Eu adoraria explicar

como funciona, mas vamos conhecer novas ideias e mais uma vez, bem vindos a Expo Stark.

A família saiu do parlco ao som de aplausos enquanto as cortinas se fechavam.

Steve e Sharon estavam prestes a andar numa das cadeiras flutuantes de Alissa.

-Está pronto? - ela perguntou.

-Acho que sim - ele respondeu meio inseguro.

Ao mesmo tempo, eles apertaram o botão e deslizaram pelo ar para frente e para trás.

-Isso até que é legal - Steve disse ao lado de Sharon.

-Então vamos de novo - ela replicou e eles deslizaram mais uma vez no meio da trajetória, eles viram Tony e Pepper com os filhos na entrada da atração.

-Vamos Tony - Pepper insistiu um pouco mais.

-Já disse que não quero ir - ele respondeu descontraído - vão vocês se divertir.

-Pai você deu um voto de confiança na minha invenção, por favor anda nela também - Alissa pediu - o tio Steve andou.

-O que? - Tony se surpreendeu - se o Capicolé conseguiu, eu também consigo.

Pepper balançou a cabeça enquanto Alan e Alissa deram de ombros, pensando "tanto faz". Pepper e Tony sentaram em uma das cadeiras e Alan e Alissa na outra. Tony ainda parecia ter medo, mas sentu-se assim mesmo.

Logo, toda a família Stark se divertia com a já tão conhecida invenção de Alissa.


	10. Manhã agitada

O sol brilhava forte na manhã em Manhattan, entrando com seus rais no quarto de Alissa Stark. Apesar da claridade, ela ainda tentava dormir mais um pouquinho. Ela acordou de vez quando Alan escancarou a porta, mesmo indo contra os portestos de Jarvis.

-Acorda, acorda, acorda! - o menino entrou pulando o quarto enquanto sua irmã se espreguiçava.

-Que foi, Alan? - replicou Alissa bocejando.

-Acorda! - Alan pulou na cama - Todo mundo já levantou!

-Eu acho que não! - a menina respondeu rindo e se levantando - mas eu já estou indo.

-Aposto uma corrida - e com isso, Alan partiu correndo atrás do irmão.

Alissa balançou a cabeça.

-Eu vou te pegar! - anunciou ela, correndo atrás do irmão.

No final do corredor, Pepper organizava o café da manhã quando viu seus filhos correndo.

-O que estão fazendo? - ela sorriu colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Apostando quem pega quem primeiro! - Alan respondeu sem parar de correr, Alissa em seu encalço.

-Espera só Alan - Pepper deu um sorriso brincalhão - eu vou ajudar a Alissa.

E agora a mãe deles também estava brincando. Tony chegava do seu laboratório na torrre justo naquele momento.

-Brincando de pega pega? - eçe perguntou à sua família.

-Aham - responderam a Sra., Srta. e jovem Sr. Stark juntos.

-Aposto que consigo pegar os três de uma vez! - Tony cantarolou.

-Consegue não - sua família respondeu outra vez.

Ele então deu a volta no corredor e quando Pepper, Alissa e Alan deram mais uma volta, trombaram ocm ele, caindo os quatro Starks no chão.

-Eu disse que pegava vocês! - Tony riu enquanto abraçava sua família.

Os Starks riram juntos, sentados no chão, aproveitando as brincadeiras da manhã ensolarada de sábado.


	11. Papai não sabe andar de bicicleta

Uma das coisas que Alissa mais gostava de fazer quando morava no Orfanato do Brooklyn era andar de bicicleta e isso não mudou quando ela se mudou para a Torre Stark em Manhatan.

Helen havia conseguido ganhar para a menina uma bicicleta preateada que Alissa amava andar nas tardes de ventania.

Assim, em algumas ocasiões ela saía do seu lar tão tecnológico para pedalar nas ruas movimentadas de Nova York.

Voltando de um de seus passeios de bicicleta, Alissa subiu diretamente para o laboratório de seu pai. Tony estava trabalhando sozinho, seus dedos se moviam quase que por conta própria.

-Oi pai - Alissa cumprimentou.

-Oi - ele se virou e observou a bicicleta - como conseguiu trazer essa coisa até aqui?

-Ah a... - Alissa pestanejou sentindo-se um pouco ofendida com o termo coisa - coube no elevador. Eu acabei de voltar do meu passeio.

-Eu não sabia que gostava de andar de bicicleta - Tony sorriu meio triste.

-É, eu andava muito quando morava no orfanato - Alissa sorriu de volta.

A porta se abriu interrompendo a conversa deles, Pepper e Alan tinham acabado de chegar.

-Sabia que ia encontrar vocês aqui - Pepper sorriu para eles e beijou Tony - tudo bem por aqui?

-Ah sim - Tony respondeu com Alan em seu colo - e você Alan, o que achou de passear com a mamãe?

-Legal - Alan falou - mas eu senti sua falta e a da Alissa.

-A gente também irmãozinho - Alissa se aproximou.

Alan então notou a bicicleta.

-O que uma bicicleta tá fazendo aqui? - o ruivinho uniu as sobrancelhas - o papai não sabe andar de bicicleta!

Alissa se assustou, ficando meio chocada entendendo a palavra coisa e o sorriso triste de seu pai. Ela até pensou em rir mas não o fez.

-Isso é verdade? - ela perguntou com cautela.

-É - Tony suspirou com outro sorriso triste.

-É uma história meio triste Alissa - Pepper interviu - talvez seu pai não queira contar.

-Não, tá tudo bem - ele disse disposto a explicar à filha - meu pai era sempre muito ocupado e nunca teve tempo pra me ensinar. Quando me dei conta eu estava infurnado num laboratório, criando robôs e já era um adulto.

-Ah! - Alissa exclamou quieta - eu não sabia, me desculpa mesmo, pai, eu não sabia.

-Ei, ei - Tony deixou Alan descer de seu colo e abraçou a filha - tá tudo bem, não é nadam mesmo. Relaxa tá bom?

Ele beijou sua testa e Alissa sorriu de volta.

Na manhã seguinte, os Stark sentavam -se na mesinha da grande cozinha, terminando de tomar seu café da manhã. Pepper estava com o laptop ligado, Alan desenhava ao lado dela, Alissa tomava seu café com leite e Tony os observava.

-Eu pensei que não trazia trabalho pra casa - ele se dirigiu a esposa.

-Não é nada importante - Pepper respondeu já desligando o computador - eu só estava vendo uma coisa. Então, o que vai fazer hoje, Alissa?

-Eu... - ela começou notando o olhar triste de seu pai - pensei em trabalhar com o papai.

-Ah sinto muito querida - Tony se desculpou beijando sua testa - vou ter que ir dar uma consultoria. Sabe, estamos construindo jatos novos e precisam de mim na engenharia.

-Tudo bem então - Alissa se conformou e ela e sua família terminaram a refeição. em silêncio. Tony se despediu da família e saiu.

-Ele ficou triste por causa de ontem não foi? - Alissa perguntou à sua mãe.

-Lembrar do pai dele é sempre difícil - Pepper deu um pequeno sorriso - mas ele sabe que você não fez por mal.

-Eu queria fazer alguma coisa - Alissa olhou para baixo - pra consolá-lo.

-Eu acho que eu já te ajudei um pouquinho nisso - a Sra. Stark sorriu um pouco mais travessa.

-Como assim? - Alissa estranhou a questão.

-Mamãe comprou uma bicicleta pro papai - Alan respondeu.

-É sério? - Alissa se espantou ainda mais.

-É sim - Pepper assentiu - vai chegar no próximo fim de semana. E eu acho que ia ser muito bom pra seu pai aprender a andar de bicicleta,

se você ensinasse ele.

-Eu? - Alissa sorriu com a ideia - você acha que ele aceitaria?

-Com certeza irmãzona - Alan sorriu radiante para ela.

-Eu acho que não custa perguntar a ele - a mãe deles sugeriu.

-É, eu acho que não - Alissa respondeu mais aliviada.

No final da tarde Tony estava de volta à torre e Alissa se sentiu mais ansiosa do que já estava. Ela não sabia explicar exatamente porque, mas tinha receio de flar com seu pai sobre o assunto da bicicleta.

Ela já morava há quase um ano com seus pais, pemsou um lado e Alissa, e já havia se acostumado, não havia o que temer.

Tony ficou surpreso ao ver Alissa trabalhando em seu laboratório, montando alguma coisa nos hologramas.

-Oi- disse se aproximando de bom humor - que tá fazendo:

-Tentando armar um protótipo de upgrade pro flutuador - ela respondeu como se fosse algo simples.

-Pensei que tava tramando alguma coisa com a sua mãe- Tony respondeu sem olhar pra ela, ainda focado nos hologramas.

-Eu... eu? - Alissa ficou um pouquinho mais asssustada - não, nada...

-Alissa - dessa vez ele olhou pra ela - eu conheço você. Se está preocupada com o que eu vou pensar do que quer me falar não tem problema, desembucha logo.

-Tudo bem então - Alissa relaxou - o que eu queria falar é que mamãe sugeriu que eu te ensinasse a andar de bicicleta, se você aceitar, é claro.

-Tá bom - Tony sorriu meio triste - acontece que só temos a sua bicicleta aqui, acho que vou ter que arrumar uma pra mim.

-Nesse caso - Alissa deu um meio sorriso - mamãe encomendou uma bicicleta pra você. Com o tema do Homem de Ferro e tudo.

-Eles fazem bicicletas também? - Tony uniu as sombrancelhas.

-Os Vingadores são famosos - Alissa replicou.

-Certo assim que a bicicleta chegar você pode me ensinar - Tony beijou o topo da cabeça da filha.

-Obrigada pai - Alissa sorriu pra ele.

-Não, eu é que agradeço - Tony olhou em seus olhos - eu não mereço uma filha como você.

Alissa só pensou nas palavras que acabara de ouvir e sorriu como resposta.

Na semana seguinte, a bicicleta prateada de Alissa estava posta ao lado da bicicleta dourada e vermelha de seu pai. Tony olhava meio desconfiado para o veículo.

-Tudo bem - Alissa disse anunciando sua presença - onde vamos andar?

-Eu acho que lá no terraço é uma boa ideia.

Eles então subiram o elevador e empurraram as bicicletas pra fora. A proteção em volta do terreno sem telhado estava ligada.

-Qual o primeiro passo? - Tony perguntou à filha.

-Então, há... - Alissa montou em sua bicicleta - você se senta e segura o guidão com força.

-Tá 0 seu pai obedeceu as ordens - e agora?

-Você põe o pé direito no pedal - Alissa instruiu e seu pai seguiu a instrução - e impulsiona pra frente. Depois põe o pé esquerdo e continua impulsionando pra frente. Consegue sozinho?

-Claro - Tony olhou nos olhos da filha - não pode ser tão difícil.

Tony começou a pedara, cheio de desequilíbrio e tremendo. Ele tentou fazer uma curva e cairia, no chão se não ficasse de pé rapidamente, deixando a bicicleta cair.

-Como eu fui? - ele voltou empurrando a bicicleta.

-Muito bem pra sua primeira vez - Alissa elogiou - só tem que se equilibrar melhor.

-E agora? Tento de novo? - Tony perguntou.

-Sim de novo - concordou Alissa - mas dessa vez, deixa eu te empurrar?

-Me empurrar? - o pai dela estranhou - mas pra quê? Eu acho que consigo sozinho.

-Eu pensei que ia te ajudar a equilibrar melhor - Alissa ficou um pouquinho desapontada com a resposta do pai.

=Mas você pode me ajudar - ele tentou consertar a resposta áspera.

Subiu na bicicleta de novo e Alissa empurrou segurando o banco e o guidon. Eles andaram juntos até um pouquinho antes da curva e Alissa o soltou.

Dessa vez, ele conseguiu andar fazendo a mesma curva várias vezes.

-Eu consegui! - Tony exclamou contente, cm vontade de tirar as mãos do guidão, mas com o cuidado de não fazer isso e cair.

-Parabéns! - Pepper surgiu de dentro da sala com Alan loho atrás dela, havia um celular em suas mãos.

-Não acredito que filmou isso - Tony desceu da bicicleta e foi em direção à esposa - não mostre pra ninguém, por favor.

-Não, eu não vou! - Pepper riu - só filmei para guardar o momento.

-Tá bom - Tony disse meio desconfiado.

-Pai - Alan chamou - a mamãe vai comprar outra bicicleta.

-Pra quem? - Alissa se aproximou da família.

-Pra nós quatro - Alan respondeu - uma daquelas que tem quatro bancos e quatro pares de pedais.

-É, acho que agora a gente vai poder adar numa dessas - Tony sorriu para sua família - graças a Alissa.

Alissa só abraçou seu pai como resposta. Ela estava contente por vê-lo feliz, e por perceber que por mais que ela fosse uma novata no meio dos Stark, eles eram sua família e nenhuma outra poderia ser melhor que eles, não só pelos laços de sangue, mas pelos laços de coração que os uniam ainda mais.


	12. Esconde esconde

Alan e Alissa se escondiam atrás dos sofás da sala de estar com Bruce e Steve. A brincadeira começou quando Alan estava perto de Bruce,

Steve e Tony, observando a altura deles.

-Papai - o ruivinho se virou para Tony - você é baixinho.

-Como assim? - ele perguntou ao filho.

-Tio Bruce é um pouquinho maior que você - disse Alan - e o tio Steve é maior que vocês dois.

-Não é motivo para me chamar de baixinho - Tony disse em resposta.

-Mas você é - Alan insistiu se divertindo com a reação do pai.

-Ele tem razão - Bruce disse timidamente também se divertindo.

Steve só riu.

-Você vai ver quem é baixinho - Tony disse brincando - e vocês também.

-Corre, corre - Alan disse e correu, acompanhado por Bruce e Steve.

Os três se esconderam atrás do sofá. Alissa estava na sala e mesmo não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, se juntou à brincadeira.

-Acham que podem se esconder do Homem de Ferro? - Tony entrou na sala.

-Baixinho! - Alan chamou de trás do sofá.

-Alan - a mãe dele chamou - o que está fazendo?

-Chamando o papai de baixinho porque ele é - Alan respondeu sem sair do seu esconderijo.

-Isso explica a careta dele! - Pepper conteu o riso - filho, seu pai não gosta desse apelido. Não chame ele assim, tá bom? Ele fica triste.

-Tá bom - Alan concordou - mas eu quero continuar brincando de esconde-esconde.

-Eu acho que o tio Bruce e o tio Steve e a sua irmã estão bem desocupados para brincar com você - Tony disse num tom satisfeito e saiu da sala com a esposa.

-Tio Steve começa a contar - Alan pediu.

-Tá bom - Steve se virou contra o sofá e comelou a contar enquanto os outros se escondiam.


	13. O Buraco na Sala

Alissa Stark acostumou-se a se sentir em casa na torre Stark. Depois de um bom tempo moranado ali, ela acostumou-se a chamar o lugar tão tecnológico e diferente de lar.

Ela sempre gostou de coisas tecnológicas e o lugar sempre a fazia se lembrar de seus pais e de se seu irmão, além de cada membro da sua família de coração. Mas na sala do último andar superior na cobertura,

havia algo no chão que a intrigava muito. Ela tinha medo de perguntar ao seu pai o que era aquilo e trazer lembranças ruins do passado. Alissa pensou em perguntar para sua mãe, mas antes de encontrar Pepper,

ela estava trabalhando em um dos laboratórios com o tio Bruce. Na verdade, ela mais o obsevava trabalhando do que trabalhava. Como o tio Bruce era um de seus amigos mais próximos, ela decidiu perguntar a ele.

-Tio Bruce?

-Sim Alissa - ele desviou o olhar do trabalho um pouco para falar com ela.

-Você sabe o que é aquele buraco na sala?

-Ah - Bruce se sentiu meio constrangido - bem é que...

-Tem algum problema em me contar? - Alissa se assustou com a reação dele.

-Não é que... - Bruce hesitou de novo.

-Do que estão falando? - Tony interrompeu.

-Nada pai - Alissa disfarçou.

-É que Alissa perguntou o que é aquele buraco no chão da sala - Bruce falou por ela.

-Ah! Aquilo - Tony riu - foi a marca que o Hulk deixou quando acabou com o Loki. Sabe, na primeira vez que os Vingadores lutaram juntos.

Eu achei que fosse uma lembrança legal, por isso eu nunca mandei consertar.

-Ah - Alissa sorriu - legal.

Bruce continuou trabalhando e sorriu de volta para Alissa. Ela então entendeu porque ele não queria responder sua pergunta.


	14. O Colar da Mamãe

Numa noite de sexta, Alan e Alissa ficariam sob os cuidados dos seus super tios enquanto seus pais saíam para jantar.

Antes que seus pais sáissem, sua mãe deu todas as recomendações possíveis e seu pai esperava impacientemente por ela.

-Bom acho que é só isso - Oeooer resumiu - se comportem.

-Pode deixar mãe - Alissa sorriu e reparou no colar de sua mãe.

Parecia ser feito de vários pedacinhos de metal emendados um ao outro.

-Eu gostei do seu colar - Alissa disse.

-Ah - Pepper olhou pra ele - foi um presente do seu pai. Ele literalmente entregou seu coração a mim.

-Como assim? - sua filha ficou intrigada.

-Eu não tenho tempo pra explicar agora querida - Pepper a abraçou rapidamente - prometo explicar depois.

-Tudo bem - Alissa replicou - vão e se divirtam.

-Obrigada, tchau - Pepper se despediu e logo o sr. e a sra. Stark desceram o elevador.

No dia seguinte, Alissa ouviu novamente a história de como seu pai inventou o Reator Arc, mas dessa vez, do ponto de vista preocupado da sua mãe.

-Eu nunca gostei muito da ideia do seu pai ser o Homem de Ferro - Pepper suspirou se lembrando de quando ele retirou o reator - nós decidimos que ele continuaria salvando pessoas e o mundo,

mas com mais cuidado.

-E o que isso tem a ver com o colar? - Alissa observou o objeto em suas mãos.

-Ele é feito dos estilhaços removidos - sua mãe sorriu de um jeito enamorado.

-É lindo - Alissa suspirou impressionada - o colar e o que o papai fez.

-É - Pepper sorriu - é sim.


	15. Alan tem medo do Homem de Ferro

Pepper cuidava de seu bebê de três meses, Alan, enquanto esperava os Vingadores voltarem de mais uma missão. Ela estava preocupada como sempre ficava, mas o barulho do elevador foi pra ela um imenso alívio. A sua família de coração entrou, ainda marcados pelos ferimentos de batalha. Pepper amava e cuidava de todos eles, mas é claro que ela ansiava por ver como Tony estava. Ela então o viu e o abraçou, não se importando se ser apertada por sua armadura.  
-Eu estou bem Pep-ele sorriu pra ela-você estava querendo me ver, mas eu estava muito mais.  
-Hum eu acho que não-a Sra. Stark deu um sorriso torto ajeitando Alan em seus braços.  
-Ei garotão -Tony se dirigiu a um curioso Alan observando os adultos que acabavam de chegar-o papai queria ver você também.  
Ele estendeu os braços para pegar o filho, ainda usando sua armadura.  
Alan imediatamente começou a chorar.  
-Mas o que é que ele tem?-seu pai se assustou-ele está bem, não está Pepper?  
-Sim-ela concordou-até agora ele estava quietinho e até rindo.  
-Ele nunca chorou desse jeito-Tony disse pensativo-será que ele está com medo de mim?  
-Talvez-Pepper concordou-ele nunca te viu de armadura.  
-Ah bem lembrado-ele percebeu o que assustou o filho.  
Correu para o laboratório e retirou seu traje danificado pela batalha. Voltou para pegar Alan dw volta, que ao ver seus braços estendidos, soltou uma gargalhada ao reconhecer o rosto de seu pai, e não um rosto duro, dourado e indecifrável.


	16. O casamento dos Rogers

Era uma igreja simples, porém linda. Os vitrais deixavam a luz entrar e ela se espalhava iluminando os bancos.

O púlpito estava lustroso e naquele momnto, vazio. A igreja também estava, exceto por dois ocupantes. Steve e Sharon esperavam

pelo ministro, que no momento estava ocupado, marcariam a data de seu casamento. Ele insistira para se casar tradicionalmente e Sharon acabou amando a ideia.

-Eu ainda consigo lembrar de quando vinha aqui com a minha mãe - ele contou - sentávamos bem aqui. E Bucky ficava inquieto quando a reunião não terminava logo. Queria que ele estivesse aqui.

-Eu lamento por isso - Sharon deitou a cabeça em seu ombro - ele realmente parece twr sumido do mapa. Mas há uma coisa boa nisso, quanto mais se esconde,

quer dizer que está vivo e mentalmente bem o suficiente pra isso, pelo menos em boa parte do tempo.

Steve só deu um sorriso tímido de gratidão.

-Olá - disse o ministro, sorridente - sinto muito pelo atraso, srta. Carter e sr. Rogers, certo?

-Sim - Steve respondeu - estamos aqui para marcar a data do nosso casamento.

-Claro, mas me desculpe perguntar - o ministro soou intrigado - você é mesmo o Capitão América?

-É ele mesmo - Sharon respondeu por ele, se divertindo com a situação.

-Sharon - Steve não pôde conter sua vergonha e acabou rindo - sim, senhor, sou eu.

-Sou muito fã seu - empolgou-se o ministro - sabe qual seria a data perfeita para o casamento? 4 de julho!

-Com todo respeito - disse o Capitão - temos uma certa pressa na data e se esperarmos até julho, vai ser muito tempo.

-Claro, claro - o ministro assentiu - tenho vagas para outubro, dia 14 de outubro estaria bom?

-Sim, o que acha Steve? - ela perguntou ao noivo.

-Perfeito - ele sorriu.

-Combinado - o ministro concordou - antes que vá embora, Capitão Rogers, poderia me dar um autógrafo?

-Tudo bem - ele acabou se acostumando com o fã repentino e assinou o papel que o ministro lhe indicou.

Steve e Sharon o deixaram, muito feliz e empolgado.

Os preparativos foram rápidos, coordenados pela hábil agilidade de Pepper. Quando o dia da cerimônia chegou, Steve não acreditou que estava ali diante do altar.

se casando como se fazia na sua época. Os anos 1940 já não eram mais sua época, havia se acostumado com as modernidades dos 2010. Olhando a todos, não acreditou

que seria possível ver Tony ou Thor ali, mas mesmo com a estranheza, se sentiu grato pela presença deles ali. Ele viu os quatro Starks, os Barton, os cinco Odinson e os três Banner.

Junto com ele, estavam de pé Natasha a madrinha, e Sam, o padrinho. Maria estava indo se juntar a eles na frente, já que era madrinha também.

-Ela já está vindo - anunciou a agente ao noivo num tom alegre.

Steve deu um suspiro. O nervosismo havia aumentado naquele momento. Lembrou-se de quando conversou com Peggy sobre a ideia de se casar com sua sobrinha.

"O destino determinou que nossa história fosse curta" dissera ela "mas eu segui em frente, eu tive uma boa vida, está na hora de você fazer o mesmo."

"Saiba que você terá sempre um lugar no meu coração" ele disse.

"E você também, mas da mesma forma que um dia me despedi de você, um dia terá que fazer o mesmo comigo" Peggy avisou.

"Não fale assim" Steve sentiu a tristeza tomar conta.

"Você sabe que é verdade, apenas seja feliz Steve" foi o conselho definitivo dela naquela conversa.

Ele decidiu segui-lo.

Ao som clássico do órgão, Sharon entrou lentamente, seu rosto radiante e seu vestido impecavelmente imaculado. Seu noivo à sua espera lhe deu um sorriso tímido e emocionado. Com toda elegância e respeito, Steve a recebeu e a conduziu até mais próximo do altar.

-Estamos aqui reunidos diante de Deus e dessas testemunhas para celebrar a união entre Sharon Carter e Steve Rogers - anunciou o ministro.

Ele prosseguiu falando sobre a força do amor em meio a dificuldades.

Logo depois, o pequeno Alan trouxe as alianças, os noivos as trocaram.

-Sharon - disse Steve - hoje eu a tomo como minha esposa, independente do que passamos, independente das circunstâncias, para sempre.

-Steve - disse Sharon - hoje eu o tomo como meu marido, independente do que passamos, independente das circunstâncias, para sempre.

Eles se beijaram conforme a autorização do ministro. Eles saíram da igreja pelo corredor ao som das palmas e vivas.

Na recepção, apesar das brincadeiras e piadas típicas, houve muitos abraços e lágrimas emotivas.

-Eu me senti sozinho por muito tempo - Steve começou seu discurso - perdido, sem direção ou sem saber o que fazer. Aos poucos o meu trabalhos foi me guiando mas poder fazer e ter amigos, me trouxe de volta à realidade, de verdade. E Sharon, você me fez pertencer a esse lugar e a esse tempo tão diferentes. Obrigado meu amor.

-Poxa Steve, agora ficou difícil pra mim - Sharon brincou - bom eu tenho muita sorte de ter te encontrado. Não há ninguém como você, gentil, determinado, com ideais irredutíveis, e até mesmo atrapalhado e tímido às vezes. Mas pra mim, é o homem da minha vida. Obrigada por ser como você é.

-Ao Steve e à Sharon! - Sam levantou sua taça e todos o seguiram.

-Steve e Sharon! - brindaram os noivos, enquanto trocaram um abraço que demonstrava tudo que disseram em seus discursos. Eles caminhavam para uma nova, desconhecida, porém feliz fase da vida.

Alissa andou por toda a festa com um embrulho de formato retangular debaixo do braço. Sua missão era encontrar Steve e Sharon para entregar a eles seu presente. Encontrou os noivos num canto mais isolado da festa, claramente eles admiravam as estrelas e alguns dos fogos de artifício que ainda explodiam no céu.

-Tio Steve? - chamou ela, timidamente e tomando cuidado para não perturbá-los.

Sharon acenou para que ela se aproximasse.

-Eu tentei entregar presente de vocês mais cedo, mas por causa de toda essa agitação da festa não consegui - continuou Alissa - então bem, sem mais delongas, aqui está seu presente. espero que gostem.

Sharon abriu o embrulho e encontrou um quadro, a paisagem retratada era a igreja do Brooklyn onde aconteceu o casamento, a iluminação era de um começo de fim de tarde, com a luz do sol atravessando as árvores em volta, iluminando os vitrais das janelas.

-Alissa, é muito lindo! - Sharon falou admirada - você mesma o pintou?

-É, com uma ajuda mais que merecida em ser creditada do Alan - explicou a srta. Stark - sabem como ele é um artista talentoso.

Nesse momento, Steve notou a pequena assinatura no canto, um simples Stark.

-Obrigado aos dois - disse o noivo.

-De nada - Alissa falou e os abraçou - que essa pintura seja um lembrete constante da felicidade do dia de hoje e das promessas que fizeram. Que sua união seja pra sempre! Eu amo muito vocês.

-Nós também Alissa - a noiva sorriu para ela.

Alissa sorriu e se afastou, deixando-os a sós. O gesto da srta. Stark os lembrou que que sua família era formada e unida por laços de amizade e amor, construídos e marcados por sacrifícios, que os tornavam mais fortes.


	17. Álbum de família

Na sala de estar do complexo dos Vingadores, Alissa estava sentada no chão, rodeada por fotos, poucas delas eram antigas, como as de seus pais na infância,

e a maioria delas eram mais recentes, tiradas desde que os Heróis mais Poderosos da Terra se tornaram uma família. Pepper finalmente conseguira uma folga das Indústrias Stark e agora estava ajudando sua filha a organizar o álbum de fotos da família.

A maioria delas era engraçada, já que o pai de Alissa era um tremendo zoeiro e uma vez ou outra seus tios Rhodey, Clintm Sam e Scott se juntavam a ele na farra.

Os mais sérios e os sorrisos sem graça vinham de tio Steve, Bruce e Bucky, Wanda estava sempre junto de Vizzie, e Thor estava sempre pronto para a ação. Por mais letal que Natasha pudesse ser, nas fotos ela sempre estava fazendo uma careta.

Jane, Betty e Laura estavam sempre conversando. Sharon, Hope e Maria se davam muito bem com seu humor sarcástico.

Depois de rir e sorrir ao se lembrar do momento registrado em cada foto, Alissa se deparou com uma que chamou muito sua atenção.

-Mãe? - ela chamou Pepper imediatamente - de onde veio essa foto?

-Qual amor? - a Sra. Stark se aproximou da filha.

-Essa aqui - Alissa mostrou - parece que sou eu quando era criança. Como você conseguiu?

-Não acredito que não se lembra dela - Pepper riu baixinho - você lembra de conhecer Alan quando ele nasceu?

-Ah! Lembro - Alissa disse maravilhada - você tirou uma foto minha com o Alan no colo.

-É, e eu lembro de ter tirado outro foto naquele dia - a mãe tentou fazê-la se lembrar mais.

-Claro! - Alissa deu um tapinha na testa balançando a cabeça - foi o dia que eu derrubei sorvete no sofá! E conheci meu irmãozinho... pena que não tem mais fotos minhas...

-Lissy não fica assim - Pepper disse sorrindo - Temos todo o tempo e todas as oportunidades para tirar todas as fotos que quisermos.

-Eu sei mas... - Alissa falou pensativa - Helen tem umas fotos minhas de quando eu era criança. Ela gostava de tirar fotos quando estava desenhando.

-Podemos pedir essas fotos pra ela - Pepper sugeriu - o que acha?

-Acho maravilhoso - Alissa sorriu.

-Então vamos lá - Pepper se levantou, indo buscar as chaves do carro enquanto Alissa a esperava.

Algum tempo depois, Alissa e Pepper chegaram ao antigo lar da menina, o orfanato do Brooklyn. Quando Helen as viu chegando, abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Alissa! - Helen abraçou a menina - eu pensei que não ia mais vir me ver.

-Nunca Helen - a srta. Stark disse depois do abraço - se lembra da minha mãe?

-Claro, como vai Sra. Stark? - perguntou a diretora.

-Muito bem Helen - Pepper respondeu - é bom vê=la de novo. Nós viemos pedir algo muito importannte pra você.

-Ah o que é? - Helen disse.

-Alissa disse que vocês tem algumas fotos dela de quando era criança e ela queria colocar no álbum da nossa família - Pepper explicou.

-Entendo - Helen falou pensativa - Alissa, sabe a caixa que fica do lado esquerdo em cima da estante no meu escritório?

Vá lá e pegue ela, fique à vontade pra escolher a foto que quiser.

-Sério? Valeu Helen - Alissa agradeceu e saiu toda animada.

-Como ela está sra. Stark? - Helen decidiu perguntar, um pouco preocupada com Alissa.

-Muito bem, ela está feliz - a mãe de Alissa disse orgulhosa - demorou um pouco para ela se adaptar mas você sabe que isso é normal. Ela se dá muito bem com o Alan, o irmãozinho dela e com todos os nossos amigos.

E o pai dela adora deixa-la trabalhar n laboratório. Sabe as caixas flutuantes? Se transformaram em uma atração de parque de diversão.

-Isso é ótimo! - A diretora sorriu - ela sempre foi uma excelente menina, merece tudo de bom.

-E nós sabemos muito bem disso - Pepper assegurou - A Alissa já teve algum problema quando morou aqui?

-Bom ela sempre teve um pouco de dificuldade pra fazer amizades - Helen começou a explicar - e tem uma menina que sempre implicou com ela, a Jenifer nunca a deixou totalmente em paz e depois que descobriu que a Alissa era uma Stark, ela ficou mais... marrenta.

-Entendi - a sra. Stark deu um sorriso sem graça - talvez seria melhor se a senhora nos visitasse e nós não viéssemos mais aqui.

-Não, não - Helen balançou a cabeça - está tudo bem.

Nesse momento, uma jovem de cabelos loiros e compridos vestida com o uniforme do orfanato, apareceu muito contente, procurando por Helen.

-Helen aquelas pirralhas estão fazendo a maior bagunça de novo - a garota, que Pepper identificou como Jenifer, reclamou.

-Jenifer tenha paciência com elas por favor - Helen tentou - estou recebendo visitas.

-Ah me desculpa sra. ... - Jenifer estreitou as sobrancelhas.

-Stark - Pepper disse categoricamente.

-Ah a Amen... Alissa -Jenifer corrigiu contrariada - está aqui?

-Está sim - Pepper cruzou os braços - e eu nao gosto de como trata minha filha. Ela nunca fez nada de mal pra você então não faça isso com ela. Ela pode ser quietinha e tudo o mais, mas não merece o jeito que você a trata. Gostaria de ser chamada de Amendoim ou outro apelido Jenifer?

-Como sabe... - a garota ficou assustada e sem palavras.

-O sr. Banner nos contou - Pepper disse - eu não quero ser rude com você, mas não quero que maltrate minha filha sem motivo.

-Ok... - Jenifer olhou para o chão, totalmente envergonhada - me desculpe, eu vou indo Helen, tchau Sra. Stark.

Helen e Pepper observaram a menina sair de fininho e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Ela teve o que mereceu - a direto finalmente disse baixinho - você disse tudo que eu queria dizer. De verdade Sra. Stark.

-Bom - Pepper estava surpresa - foi bom ajudar.

-Ajudar em que mãe? - Alissa voltou do escritório de Helen e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-A Jenifer precisava ouvir umas coisas, só isso - a mãe dela sorriu.

-A Jenifer? Ela está aqui? - Alissa preocupou-se,

-Estava mas já foi - Helen respondeu - não se preocupe com ela querida.

-Certo - Alissa ainda estava estranhando tudo - bom já encontrei o que queria. Obrigada Helen.

-De nada - sua amiga sorriu - e volte mais vezes para me ver.

-Pode deixar Helen - Pepper disse - muito obrigada por tudo. Até logo!

-Até! - Helen se despediu.

Alissa e sua mãe completaram o álbum de sua família com as fotos de Helen. A srta. Stark não deixou de pensar um pouco em Jeniferm mas apesar de tudo desejava à garota toda sorte do mundo e que Jenifer encontrasse uma boa família como a dela.


	18. O aniversário de Steve

Steve subiu o elevador e estranhou o silêncio do seu semrpe tão agitado lar, já que sua família de coração tinha muitos membros.

Quando a porta abriu, ele ficou surpreso ao vê-los. Gritaram surpresa e vestiam roupas nas cores vermelho, azul e branco.

-O que é isso? - Steve perguntou confuso, ao ver a esposa se aproximar.

-Esqueceu mesmo que dia é hoje? - Sharon ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ele.

-4 de julho - ele disse - dia da independência.

-E? - Sharon o instigou.

-Feliz aniversário papai - Sara veio correndo e Steve a colocou no colo para abraçá-la.

-Obrigado minha florzinha - ele disse à filha.

-Vou dar meu presente depois - Sara sussurrou ao ouvido de seu pai.

-Tudo bem - Steve a pôs no chão de volta - eu vou esperar.

Depois que deram todos seus parabéns ao capitão, Alissa se colocou na frente de todos para um discurso,

-Boa noite pessoal - a srta. Stark falou de braços abertos - é com grande prazer que hoje comemoramos a independência da nossa amada pátria e... o aniversário do nossso querido amigo Steve Rogers.

Eu e Alan estávamos fuçando em umas coisas velhas do avô Howard e encontramos uma coisa interessante que vamos mostrar pra vocês.

Só quero dizer que a ideia não foi minha, se quiserem culpar alguém, culpem meu pai.

Depois de alguns protestos de "anda logo Alissa!", o monitor da TV da sala exibiu um dos filmes antigos e alguns dos shows que Steve fez quando era apenas o garoto propaganda.

Ao ver os vídeos, sua reação foi de surpreso, envergonhado, até "Tony, eu vou te matar". Enquanto todos riam, Sharam o chamou e Sara foi com eles para fora.

-Aqui está nosso presente - Sharon ofereceu um pedaço de torta de maçã.

-Eu ajudei a fazer! - Sara exclamou orgulhosa.

-Hum... - Steve murmurou depois de sua primeira mordida - perfeita! Obrigado, eu amo vocês.

-Também te amo capitão - a sra. Rogers ia beijar o marido quando Sara os interrompeu,

-Mãe olha! - a menininha apontou para o céu e Steve a segurou no colo novemante.

Para o resto das pessoas, eera 4 de julhos e fogos de artifício coloridos enfeitavam o céu escuro, emquanto os Rogers os admiravam, aconchegados um ao outro.


	19. Parece um sonho

Tony abriu os olhos lentamente, endireitando-se numa cama. Foi quando notou que estava deitado, todos os sinais de que havia dormido por muito tempo estavam ali.

Esfregou os olhos, procurando algo no quarto em que se orientar. Aquele era seu quarto e o de Pepper na Torre Stark.

-Sexta-feira? - tentou encontrar a IA.

-Bom dia senhor - respondeu a voz.

-Que dia é hoje? - perguntou ele.

-É uma manhã de domingo - esclareceu ela - acho que dormiu demais, chefe.

Tony não acreditou que estava em casa novamente, a última lembrança que tinha era da sangrenta batalha contra Thanos. Um a um,

viu seus companheiros caírem, pela segunda vez, sendo ele um dos últimos a desfalecer. Teve vislumbres de planejar o plano que os trouxera até ali.

Depois do estalar de dedos de Thanos, os Vingadores remanescentes decidiram juntos voltar no tempo, sendo guiados por Scott no Reino Quântico.

Eles tentaram corrigir ponto por ponto, para evitar aquele momento crítico que dizimou metado do universo. Na sua cruzada para mudar o futuro,

não sabiam se estavam sendo bem sucedidos ou não. No entanto, todos os seus esforços os levaram, a enfrentar Thanos novamente.

E foi nessa batalha que Tony sentiu ter perdido, sendo a sua quada a última coisa de que se lembrava.

Depois de ponderar por seus instantes se aquilo era um sonho ou não, se levantou e se vestiu. Seu armário era o mesmo, suas camisas de banda de rock

e seus tênis estavam todos ali. Tony andou pelo corredor, ainda desconfiado.

-Pai! - ouviu alguém chamar e de imediato, seu coração reconheceu que se dirigia a ele.

Alan agarrou sua perna com forla e Tony chorou ao sentir que o filho estava bem ali, completamente real.

-Pai - o menino chamou de novo - está chorando porque dormiu demais?

-É - Tony deu um sorriso - é um sinal do sono.

Alan tomou sua mão e o levou para a sala de jantar. Stark não acreditou nos seus olhos, estavam todos, sem exceção, ali, até os recém aliados Guardiões da Galáxia.

-Tony - sua esposa se aproximou dele, o observando com preocupação - está tudo bem? Eu sei que essa luta foi muito dura. Não deveria descansar mais um pouco?

-Acho que descansei demais, mas obrigado - ele a abraçou com força - não acredito que está aqui, que estão todos aqui.

-Você levou uma pancada forte na cabeça - Pepper ponderou - talvez isso seja um efeito colateral.

-Talvez, meu amor - ele respondeu, ainda maravilhado e confuso - eu... preciso checar uma coisa, prometo que vou tentar não demorar.

Ele cumprimentou todo mundo rapidamente, tentando não exagerar em expressar a felicidade de ver todos ali.

Aqueles que ele lembrava terem sobrado, e lutaram junto comc ele aquela última batalha, também estavam vislumbrados. Então, eles se reuniram em um cômodo isolado, para checarem suas histórias.

-Certo, qual a útima lembrança que têm? - Tony perguntou.

-A batalha contra Thanos em Nova York - Natasha foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

-Antes disso planejamos a viagem do tempo com Scott - Bruce complementou.

-Passamos por Asgard, a Terra, em várias épocas diferentes, Xandar, Vormir, Nidavellir - Clint listou os lugares.

-E foi aí que Thanos chegou ao nosso encalço - Steve disse o próximo acontecimento daquela linha do tempo.

-E aí enfrenntamos ele - Rocket argumentou - alguns Vingadores estavam vivos novamente.

-Fomos derrotados, um a um - disse Rhodey - sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

-Acordamos aqui - Thor deu de ombros.

-Como se nada tivesse acontecido - Tony concluiu - quer dizer que realmente mudamos a linha do tempo, trouxemos todos de volta. E quanto ao Thanos?

-Morto e desintegrado - apontou Sexta-Feira - estou ciente de que vivenciaram linhas do tempo diferentes, viajando no tempo. Posso assegurar, Vingadores e Guardiões, Thanos está morto nesse tempo em que estamos.

-Nós conseguimos - Tony suspirou, maravilhado - tem certeza de que não estamos tendo um delirio ou sonho coletivo?

-Sei que toda a situação traumática que passaram resultaria em pensar assim, mas asseguro de que digo a verdade - Sexta-feira argumentou.

Stark então decidiu checar por si próprio, por mais que confiasse piamente na sua assistente IA. Foi aí que teve plena certeza de que tinham realmente derrotado Thanos.

Todos os que perderam naquela infeliz linha do tempo estavam com eles novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só tinha algo a mais que Tony precisava checar.

Ele deixou todos os seus companheiros de luta para trás e foi até o seu velho laboratório no complexo dos Vingadores. Checar cada um dos itens, os últimos upgrades que tinha criado, todos estavam ali, sem falata, exceto por seus protótipos e projetos de manopla.

Quase acreditar 100% que aquela realidade em que Thanos havia vencido tinha sido completamente apagada da existência. Só faltava uma coisa para Tony verdadeiramente crer que tinha vencido.

Entre os itens do laboratório, também encontrou a pasta de arquivos chamada "Coisas da Alissa". Abriu sem complicações, a senha ainda era a mesma, assim como a maioria dos projetos, com exceção de alguns novos, que ele não reconheceu. Mas isso não significava nada demais, só que ela estava trabalhando em projetos secretos.

O importante era que era prova de que sua filha mais velha estava viva, independente da viagem no tempo. E foi então que coincidentemente, a menina apareceu no laboratório, com o bebê no colo.

"Não é possível que eu já seja avô" Tony pensou rapidamente.

-Alissa? - tentou ele, claramente emocionado.

-Papai - ela o abraçou - você acordou! Está melhor?

-Papa - murmurou o bebê, e Tony percebeu que a palavra era para ele.

-É, Morgan, papai está melhor - Alissa concordou.

-Morgan - disse Tony, compreendendo tudo.

Morgan era o bebê sobre o qual Tony e Pepper falaram pouco antes de todo o caos começar. E ali ele estava, seu filhinho, mesmo que Tony não se lembrasse.

-Com certeza eu estou bem melhor agora - concluiu ele.

Mesmo ainda um pouco abalado, ele pôde entender e finalmente acreditar, diante de tantas provas, que os seus esforços e os de todos havia valido à pena.

Ainda com Morgan em seu colo, sem querendo soltá-lo por um bom tempo, ele viu que Alissa já estava bastante ocupada.

-O que estava fazendo? - perguntou Tony.

-Peter pediu upgrades no traje e eu fiquei feliz em ajudar o meu amigo/irmão - Alissa disse em um tom alegre.

-Peter... Parker? - agora Tony ficou mais embasbacado.

-Sim, não é o Quill - ela disse paciente, já acostumada com a confusão dos nomes.

-Sr. Stark! - Tony reconheceu a voz e se virou, não acreditando em seus próprios olhos.

Morgan ainda estava no colo de seu pai quando Peter recebeu o abraço do seu mentor, dessa vez um abraço de verdade.

-Tá tudo bem, sr. Stark? - o jovem estranhou o comportamento.

-Tá, tá - Tony tentou disfarçar - eu só... achei que você precisava de um abraço.

-Pai, quem tava precisando de um abraç era você - Alissa admitiu por ele e seus filhos e seu aprendiz riram juntos. Não importava que ele estava sendo caçoado. Toda aquela atmosfera familiar era pelo que Tony e seus companheiros lutaram, e a maior recompensa era poder vivenciá-lo novamente.


	20. Os Banners e o Hulk

Bruce Banner era habituado a ter pesadelos, mas nçao queria dizer que eram menos traumáticos. Por muitos anos, o Hulk fora seu pior pesadelo, lhe causando tantas dores, mas aquela temporada inesperada em Sakaar ensinou-lhe a aceitar que o grandalhão era parte dele, alguém que teria que carregar para o resto da vida e, assim, consequentemente, lidar para o resto da vida.

Agora, lidar com o Hulk era algo mais pacífico, mas jpa fora bem perigoso. Era por isso que não era à toa que o QG dos Vingadores tinha um lugar especial chamado de "sala verde". Quando o Dr. Banner sentia a proximidade do Hulk, corria para lá. Era o lugar onde descontava sua raiva, sem ferir ninguém. Depois de um tempo, o próprio Hulk deixou de ser um monstro para ser mais um grandalhão amigável.

E quando o Hulk tentava ficar muito tempo na direção, ocupava apenas a sala verde. Quando isso acontecia, quem mais lhe fazia companhia era Beth. O Hulk às vezes assombrava os pesadelos dela de um jeito ruim, uma embranla do medo que sentiu quando o viu pela primeira vez. Mas toda vez que olhava nos olhos do gigante, enxergava seu amado Bruce em algum lugar ali, e Beth também fazia parte das memórias do Hulk. Assim, eles eram velhos conhecidos.

Quando Daniel e Beckie, os filhos de Bruce e Beth cresceram um pouquinho mais, mais precisamente aos 12 e 8 anos, começaram a compreender melhor quem era o Hulk. Depois de decidirem que o gigante deveria se familiarizar com as crianças.

Beth esperava por um dos dias em que o Hulk estivesse calmo o suficiente para que isso acontecesse.

Houve uma ocasião, após a missão no centro do país, em que traumatizou tanto o pobre Banner que o Hulk ficou em seu lugar por mais tempo. Beth e as crianças correram para encontra Bruce, mas ela não temeu ao ver o gigante esmeralda.

-Olá Hulk - ela cumprimentou.

-Beth? - Balbuciou ele confuso.

-Sou eu, sim, Beth Ross ou Beth Banner - ela sorriu.

-Esposa do Banner - Hulk reconheceu - Hulk sabe. Hulk lembra cientista bonita. E os pequenos?

-Esses são Daniel e Rebeca - Beth encorajou as crianças a sair de trás de seu esconderijo - mas pode chamá-los de Dan e Beckie. São meus filhos e do Bruce. Gostaria que os conhecesse.

-Mesmo? - estranhou o Hulk, que sentou no chão para ficar mais perto deles - Banner ama eles. Consigo sentir.

-Oi Hulk - Dan foi o primeiro a tentar - como foi a batalha?

-Divertida - resumiu o grandalhão.

-Então gosta de lutar? - Rebeca se juntou à conversa - eu quero lutar quando crescer.

-Rebeca pequena ainda - ponderou o Hulk.

-Nisso eu concordo - Beth de uma risadinha.

-Você é legal - concluiu Rebeca.

-Você também - disse o Hulk.

Aos poucos, ele foi se acalmando cada vez mais e, na frente dos Banner, surgiu seu patriarca.

-Oi... - murmurou Bruce confuso ao ver Beth - o Hulk...

-Nós damos oi pra ele - Beth explicou - nós três.

-Mesmo? - o cientista ficou surpreso - e ele se comportou? Não surtou nem nada?

-O Hulk é legal papai - Rebeca contou.

-Tá bom - Bruce teve que rir - não acredito que acha o Hulk legal antes de me achar legal.

-Os dois são legais - resumiu Dan - cada um no seu modo.

-Gostei da resposta filho - Bruce sorriu e abraçou sua família, descansando da missão com eles por perto.


	21. Dia de neve

Nevava em Nova Jersey incessantemente. Era uma quarta feira, mas durante toda a noite da terça, uma nevasca havia castigado o estado. A nevasca foi tão intensa que nem mesmo as modernidades e tecnologias do QG dos Vingadores evitaram um pouco de todo esse frio entrar no prédio. Era por isso que Alissa e Tony trabalhavam exaustivamente para aumentar levemente a potência dos aquecdores.  
-Pronto Alissa?-perguntou o pai a ela-já vou ligar!  
-Pronto pai!-Alissa deu um joinha a Tony.  
O Stark acionou os controles nos paineis à sua frente, e recebeu de Sexta-Feira a notícia de que finalmente seus consertos tinham dado certo.  
-É isso aí!-Tony deu um soco no ar, satisfeito.  
Logo depois, notou a filha olhando pela parede transparente, encarando a paisagem predominantemente branca.  
-Seria muita loucura ir lá fora, sabe, com uma roupa bem apropriada e quentinha?-Alissa perguntou ao pai.  
-Se a neve parasse de cair sim-Tony se aproximou dela-mas agora nem pensar. Provavelmente nos engoliria. Você ama um dia de neve não é?  
-Ah sim-ela sorriu-quando morava no orfanato Ellen nos deixava brincar na rua quando nevava, mas com as mesmas precauções que recomendou agora pai.  
-É o seu primeiro dia se neve com a gente não é?-ele disse pensativo.  
-Pra falar a verdade é sim-Alissa se lembrou-mas não se preocupe, por enquanto me contento em ficar em casa, assistindo um filme debaixo dos cobertores.  
-Gostei do seu plano-o pai comentou.  
Assim, Alissa foi direto à cozinha, pegando os ingredientes para o chocolate quente metodicamente. Em um instante, tudo que tinha que fazer era esperar o ponto certo para desligar o fogo e apreciar o que fez.  
Foi então que Alissa se surpreendeu ao ver Alan todo vestido para a ocasião de ir brincar lá fora.  
-Papai disse que podemos ir brincar lá fora-Anunciou Alan, falando por cima do cachecol- parou de nevar.  
-Sério?-a menina ficou empolgada-mas e o chocolate? Espera já sei! Vou tomar uma xícara primeiro e depois eu vou.  
-Tá legal irmãzona-Alan concordou com o plano.

Alissa tomou sua xícara o mais rápido que põde e se agasalhou ainda mais para ir para fora. Alan segurou a mào dela atê a porta e, depois, cheios de animação correram para o quintal branco pela neve espessa. Logo os pequenos Stark se juntaram ao grupo de Dan, Beckie, Sharon,James, Sara, Cooper e Lila numa guerra de bolas de neve. Clint, Laura e Natasha supervisionavam a brincadeira, enquanto apreciavam o recém descoberto chocolate quente de Alissa.

Em outro canto, um tanto que meio que solitários, Bruce e Steve lamentavam os filhos não quererem brincar de alguma coisa mais segura e calma como montar um boneco de neve ou formar um anjo se deitando no chão. Na verdade a neve trazia lembranças boas e ruins aos dois. Porém em outro canto, Tony estava disposto a mudar isso. No meio das brincadeiras e correrias das crianças, o mecânico surgiu com um trenó no mínimo inusitado.  
-Alissa, Alan!-ele chamou os filhos-venham aqui.  
Steve viu o trenó de longe, mas podia reconhecer aquilo como outra coisa em qualquer lugar. Ele correu junto com as crianças até onde Tony estava.  
-Aquele é o meu escudo?-Steve perguntou ao Stark.  
-Protótipo antigo-Tony deu de ombros-é só uma ideia que não conseguia tirar da cabeça, vem, vamos deixar os filhos de heróis terem sua primeira aventura, devidamente supervisionada no quintal.  
Com isso Tony ajeitou os óculos escuros e o trenó/escudo no chão.  
-Quem quer ir primeiro?-perguntou ele.  
-Eu!-disse Alan entusiasmado.  
Seu pai cedeu ao seu pedido e junto com Alissa, o pequeno desceu a ladeira abaixo no velho escudo do capitão.  
Logo quase todos usaram o trenó, primeiro as crianças, depois alguns adultos, até o próprio Steve,que aprovou a utilidade da sua arma preferida como uma diversão de um dia de neve.


	22. A viagem a Malibu

Depois de várias ligações, e-mails e acordos, foi decidido que o velho terreno da casa que pertencia a Tony Stark em Malibu ainda pertencia a ele e agora se tornaria uma filial das Indústrias Stark. Tony tinha planejado com Pepper depois de muito tempo e de superados a maioria dos traumas, levar os filhos para conhecerem a cidade, e o lugar que tanto marcou a vida de seu pai.  
Alissa não sabia como se sentia sobre a viagem, ficava contente por poder conhecer um pouco mais da história do seu pai, mas também estava ansiosa sobre o que acharia da famosa e praiana Malibu, que não comvinava muito com seu estilo. Alissa fez questão de fazer suas malas, escolhendo as poucas roupas de verão que tinha. Seu pai assegurou que se ela precisasse de maia, poderia comprar em Malibu, ela duvidou disso.  
Então depois de se despedirem de todos no QG, os Starks colocaram o pé na estrada. Estar ali viajando com sua família numa situação normal era um alívio para Alissa. Apesar da fama de seus pais, ali com eles e seus irmãos eles eram só uma família feliz.  
Tony estava ao volante e alternava o rádio entre seu querido heavy metal e o jazz e disco favorito de Alissa, que também agradava mais a Pepper e os meninos.  
Pararam ocasionalmente para comer na estrada, o que causava um pequeno alvoroço devido as pessoas que reconheciam seu pai. Entre as garfadas, Tony dava autógrafos. Chegaram ao anoitecer a Malibu, e o céu rosa e azul do pôr-do-sol refletido na água do mar tornou a paisagem deslumbrante. Alissa estava acostumada a locais de luxo, mas não se sentia confortável neles. Sentia falta da simplicidade do seu quarto no QG dos Vingadores. Mas nem mesmo o receio do luxo a impediu de cair na cama de tão exausta.  
-Ei coloca um pijama antes-o pai riu a entendendo.  
-Tô tão cansada que basta fechar os olhos pra pegar logo no sono-Alissa confessou, já fazendo isso.  
-Não está com fome?-Pepper sentou ao lado dela-achei que queria jantar com a gente, não conte com seu pai para guardar um pouco pra você.  
-Jamais eu faria isso com minha querida filha-jurou Tony solenemente.  
-Sabe de uma coisa pai?-Alissa se endireitou e sentou-eu acredito em você mas mamãe e meu estômago roncando me convenceram.  
Assim aos risos os Stark saíram para comer. Alissa dormiu rápido devido o cansaço da viagem, o que a ajudou a acordar cedo. Seu irmão não estava com a mesma disposição, o que fez Alan ficar sonolento e Pepper ir para o carro com o filho mais novo no colo, a cabecinha dele encostada em seu ombro.  
-Onde está o motorista?-Alissa perguntou-Happy não veio com a gente então quem vai dirigir?  
-Esse que vos fala-Tony respondeu enquanto ajeitava os óculos de sol-eu fazia muito isso quando morei aqui, e senti falta.  
-É, eu que o diga-Pepper completou-ainda bem que agora tem um pouquinho mais de juízo.  
-Essa doeu viu?-Tony devolveu brincando.  
Alissa deu de ombros e subiu no carro, esperando o que seus pais tinham preparado para o dia.  
A falta do capô fazia o vento revoltar os cabelos de todo mundo, o que acordou Alan.  
-Falta muito pra chegar?-ele perguntou, coçando os olhos.-Não muito Alan-Tony respondeu-está vendo o terreno vazio lá em cima? É lá.  
Alan direcionou o olhar para onde seu pai estava apontando. O lugar não tinha nada demais para Alan, mas ele estava aproveitando o passeio, agora mais acordado.  
Logo Tony estacionou e sua família o acompanhou até o topo do terreno.  
-Quer dizer que morava aqui?-Alissa perguntou-o que aconteceu com a casa? Foi demolida?  
-Não-seu pai deu um sorriso sem graça.  
Pepper fez uma expressão para que Alissa entendesse que explicaria melhor depois, que era melhor não insistir no assunto.  
Assim, ela aproveitou para ver a bela vista do topo da colina de onde estavam e a rebentação do mar mais abaixo.  
Os homens interessados no negócio vieram ver o sr. Stark e ele deixou a esposa e os filhos a sós por um momento.  
-O que aconteceu aqui mãe?-Alissa ainda queria saber, mesmo preocupada.  
-Bom o seu pai foi atacado aqui, nós dois fomos na verdade, mísseis explodiram tudo-Pepper contou com pesar-eu achei que seu pai tinha morrido, mas no final de tudo, ele conseguiu voltar pra mim.  
-Desculpe, não sabia-a menina ficou triste.  
-Não se preocupe querida-sua mãe se aproximpu dela-não há problema nenhum em querer nos conhecer mais.  
Alissa assentiu agradecida.  
Depois dos negócios acertados, Alan implorou para ir para a praia, o que seu pai cedeu com um sorriso.  
Encontraram um lugar reservado e ali ficaram, Tony e Pepper deitados um ao lado do outro, enquanto Alissa e Alan construíam castelos de areia. Apesar de tudo que passaram, valia a pena para os Starks chegarem até aquele momento.


	23. Conhecendo Dummy

Depois da viagem a Malibu, Tony trouxe de volta o restante do pouco que pôde recuperar depois dos atentados que sofreu ali. Um dos milagres que aconteceram no meio dessa situação foi ter conseguido recuperar a principal peça que garantia o funcionamento de Dummy, seu fiel companheiro junto com Jarvis de muitos anos. Aliás o robô estava com Tony desde os 21 anos do inventor, muito antes de Jarvis, o que aumentava seu apego emocional à pequena máquina.

Tony então achou tempo em meio às atualizações da segurança e equipamentos do QG dos Vingadores para trabalhar no velho robozinho.

Antes que ele fizesse uma pausa, Alissa, por pura e simples curiosidade , foi checar no que o pai estava trabalhando.

-Oi minha linda-Tony parou no mesmo instante em que a viu-é sempre bom vê-la.

Ouvir isso sempre deixava Alissa lisonjeada mas feliz por ter um pai amoroso.

Durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento de Tikka na Cidade dos Elfos, Judy decidiu ficar bem quieta e refletir em como tinha parado ali, no carro de um estranho que seu coração recusava chamar assim. Nick, desde que tinha o conhecido, sempre lhe passava uma tranquilidade e calma que não sentia com nenhuma outra pessoa. Reparando nele, notou que sua ansiedade e preocupação tinham sumido, e ele estava muito mais descontraído. Ainda assim, o silêncio pairava. Judy decidiu mudar isso.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando-ela se desculpou com um sorriso sem graça-no que está trabalhando?

-Ah você nunca me atrapalha-Tony foi até o lado dela-estou tentando reaver um velho amigo. Ele foi meu companheiro fiel num dos momentos mais difíceis.

-Com quantos anos o construiu?-Alissa lembrou das próprias invenções.

-Comecei o projeto aos 19 e terminei aos 21-explicou o pai-talvez com um pouco mais de tempo você possa dar um oi pro Dummy.

-Dummy? Como em idiota?-Alissa achou um pouco maldoso-não muito legal da sua parte.

-Eu era um pirralho mimado na época mas o nome pegou-o pai deu de ombros.

-Posso ajudar?-Alissa ofereceu.

-Vai ser um prazer ter sua ajuda-Tony beijou a bochecha da filha-fique à vontade, meu amor.

Juntos, Alissa e o pai trabalharam com afinco, empenhados em ver o robozinho vivo outra vez. Deram uma pausa quando Pepper insistiu para que viessem comer alguma coisa.

-No que estão trabalhando dessa vez? - a sra. Stsrk levantou a questão.

-Papai encontrou Dummy em Malibu e o trouxe de volta, estamos tentando restaurá-lo-respondeu Alissa animada, comendo mais rápido devido o entusiasmo.

-Cuidado pra não engasgar meu amor-a mãe recomendou-eu me lembro do Dummy, Tony humilhava tanto o coitado que me dava pena.

-Prometo tratá-lo diferente agora- Tony se comprometeu-ele sempre foi um bom amigo e eu tenho que valorizar isso.

Os Stark continuaram comendo, e Alissa e Tony pensavam em quais seriam os próximos passos do conserto.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, Tony e Alissa voltaram ao trabalho de restaurar Dummy. Depois das peças reformadas, trabalharam no sistema operacional, com uma mãozinha especial de Sexta-Feira. A IA facilitou o sistema do robô ser atualizado e ficar funcional. Então pai e filha chegaram ao último processo, montar Dummy de novo, peça por peça. Depois de o comtemplarem inteiro por um momento, Tony deu um comando para iniciá-lo. A interface de Dummy observou tudo, deu um pulo para trás e depois voltou a focar nos humanos que o encaravam.

-Conseguimos!-Alissa comemorou sorrindo.

-Parabéns pra nós-Tony pôs uma mão no ombro da filha, levemente emocionado por rever o velho amigo.

-Oi, sou Alissa, filha do seu criador-a menina se apresentou.

Dummy tocou seu braço de leve, como se a reconhecendo.

Alissa sorriu pelo gesto e Tony sorriu ao ver duas coisas que ele amava juntas.


	24. Voltando de uma missão

Sara não sabia direito que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que havia algo de errado. Ela correu pelos corredores do QG dos Vingadores, mesmo ignorando o AI que lhe aconselhava a esperar um adulto lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha se despedido de seus pais, Steve e Sharon, antes que eles fossem para uma missão especial, mas agora eles tinham acabado de chegar, só que ela não podia vê-los. Começou a pensar no pior.

Finalmente, alguém veio lhe dar notícias.

-Tia Nat, tá tudo bem com os meus pais? - perguntou a menininha aflita.

-Eles... não estão tão bem - Natasha explicou com cuidado - mas já estão se recuperando. Eu chamo você quando puder ve-los.

-Promete? - pediu Sara.

-Claro meu amor, eu prometo - Natasha prometeu, mas Sara não conseguiu deixar de ficar preocupada.

Quando Sara voltou para seu quarto, seu irmãozinho James correu ao seu encontro.

-Onde você foi? E por que está com essa cara? - perguntou ele.

-Não é nada James - a mais velha tentou disfarçar.

-Você tá mentindo - percebeu o menino - não devia fazer isso, papai e mamãe ensinaram que isso é feio.

-É que... - Sara percebeu seu erro - não posso e não quero te contar...

-Mas por que? Por que? Por que? - James pulava e insistia.

-Porque... - sua irmã não sabia como dizer.

-James, por que está perturbando sua irmã? - Sharon apareceu e logo espantou a preocupação dos filhos.

-Mamãe! - o filho a abraçou primeiro e Sara percebeu sua mãe gemer.

-Você se machucou mamãe? - a filha também viu um grande curativo na testa de Sharon.

-Ah, não foi nada Sara - A mãe tentou disfarçar - só um acidente.

-Eu sei que não foi isso - retrucou a menina, preocupada - sei que lutaram contra gente malvada de novo, que tentaram machucar vocês.

-É verdade meu amor - cortava o coração de Sharon ver a filha assim - mas foi só um pouco que nos machucaram. E agora eu e seu pai estamos bem.

-O papai? - James perguntou - podemos ver ele?

-Claro, eu vim chamar vocês pra isso - contou Sharon e os filhos a acompanharam até onde Steve estava.

Por mais humano que o Capitão Rogers fosse, vê-lo doente ou ferido sempre espantava seus filhos, para as crianças, ele era seu herói invencível. Por isso Sara e James ficaram um pouco espantados ao ver o pai de repouso.

-Podem chegar mais perto - Steve chamou baixinho.

As crianças pisaram o chão de leve, com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco piorasse o estado de seu pai.

-Desculpe papai - Sara foi a primeira a falar - não sabia que estava tão mal assim, eu não queria... Só precisava ver você...

-Está tudo bem Sara - Steve disse um pouco mais alto - agora já me sinto melhor, só de vocês estarem aqui. Não se preocupem mais comigo, está bem?

-Está bem - concordou James e Sara assentiu.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa pai? - a menina se ofereceu - posso te contar uma história, ou cantar uma canção de ninar, o que você quiser...

Sharon sorriu pela iniciativa sincera da filha.

-Eu realmente preciso dormir - respondeu o pai dela - e essas duas cousas ajudam, mas também podemos ficar aqui, os quatro bem juntinhos, e vocês podem me contar como foi o dia de vocês.

-Tudo bem - Sara gostou da ideia de Steve.

Com a ajuda da esposa, ele conseguiu se levantar, e os Rogers se acomodaram num cômodo bem tranquilo do QG. Sara e James acabaram pegando no sono, enquanto deixavam os pais terminarem de descansar.


	25. Lembrando de Yinsen

O que Alissa mais gostava de fazer com seu pai era construir alguma coisa nova, ajudá-lo nos seus projetos e juntos, colaborar e contribuir com os trabalhos um do outro. Todos os dias de manhã, eles se encontravam no laboratório de Tony no QG dos Vingadores e ele contava â filha no que estava trabalhando, e Alissa começava a fazer suas sugestões.

Mas houve um dia em que ela encontrou o pai absorto na leitura, era um livro sobre física e na capa o nome do autor, Ho Yinsen, estava escrito com certo destaque.

-Desculpa, estou atrapalhando, pai? - Alissa falou com Tony, que logo interrompeu a leitura para dar atenção à filha.

-Nunca me atrapalha, meu amor - Tony sorriu pra ela - quer alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, vim se precisava de ajuda, em algum upgrade ou sistema novo - explicou Alissa - mas se não se importa que eu pergunte, tava estudando física?

-É - o pai deu uma olhada no livro - apenas tirando dúvidas, confirmando teorias... queria poder conversar com o próprio Yinsen... estou com umas novas ideias, mas precisam de ajustes antes de eu colocá-las em prática, entende?

-Sim, eu entendo - a menina assentiu - talvez se, tentasse contactar o sr. Yinsen, ele ficaria feliz de trocar umas ideias com Tony Stark.

-Poxa assim fico sem jeito por me elogiar - Tony riu, mas logo depois ficou triste - infelizmente, Yinsen...

-Eu não sabia - Alissa também se entristeceu - sinto muito por ter tocado no assunto.

-Não, não - o pai não se importou e fez um gesto pra que a filha se aproximasse - já faz muito tempo, e por mais que a lembrança seja muito ruim e dolorosa, consigo falar dela hoje, pelo menos um pouco melhor, do que uns anos atrás.

-Não precisa me contar nada se não quiser - Alissa se preocupou com o pai.

-Eu acho que até me fará bem contar - Tony deu um suspiro - nós nos conhecemos quando eu fui sequestrado, no cativeiro, se não fosse por ele, acho que o Homem de Ferro não existiria. Ele... Hinsen... Se sacrificou pra que eu conseguisse escapar... Ele preferiu me ver vivo e livre... Nunca vou me esquecer disso.

-Puxa... - Alissa não conseguiu fazer nada além de abraçar seu pai, comovida demais com a história.

Tony também não tinha como responder com palavras, apenas a abraçou de volta, grato por ela estar ali.

-Obrigado Alissa - ele conseguiu dizer finalmente - mas não vamos ficar tristes, ok? Temos muito que fazer agora, e trabalhar sempre me deixa feliz. O que me diz, meu amor?

-Excelente ideia papai - ela sorriu - eu amo trabalhar com você.

-Então - Tony fez uma pausa de suspense de propósito mãos à obra!

Alissa assentiu, entendendo o recado e começando a abrir seus projetos, se empolgando em construir algo novo ao lado de seu pai.

Por mais triste que fosse a lembrança, Alissa ficou contente por conseguir consolar seu pai, pelo menos um pouco, fazendo algo que os dois amavam.


	26. O gosto musical de Alissa

Alissa estava empolgada com um novo projeto que iniciaria. Na noite anterior, quase não tinha dormido direito pensando em como iria começá-lo. Por isso, acordou mais cedo que seu pai, tendo o laboratório só para ela por um momento. Assim, também aproveitou para colocar suas músicas preferidas. Não que não gostasse do rock de seu pai, mas amava seu disco, sou B. Então se pôs a trabalhar ouvindo os maiores hits dos Jackson Five. Dos Jackson Five, passou para um pouco de Earth Wind and Fire, chegando a cantar junto quando September tocou. Até arriscou uns passinhos, mas parou ao perceber que seu pai estava bem ali, a olhando já a um tempo.

-Eu... Desculpa... É que... - Alissa tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que falar.

-Está tudo bem, filha, sério, relaxa - Tony lhe deu um sorriso reconfortante - não sabia que gostava de disco.

-Você nunca perguntou - ela deu de ombros, sem sentir mais vergonha - mas eu gosto sim, não que eu não goste do seu rock, é que disco é o meu gosto pessoal.

-Não, eu entendo, tá tudo bem, sério - Tony a tranquilizou - só acho legal conhecer mais uma coisa sobre você. Do que mais você gosta?

-Hã... - Alissa hesitou um pouco mas logo se animou - Earth Wind and Fire, e é claro os Jacksons Five, mas uma ou outra solo do Michael...

-Muito bom gosto, minha linda - o pai sorriu conforme a filha foi contando - hoje podemos ouvir o que a DJ Alissa escolher.

-Mesmo pai? Obrigada, valeu mesmo - ela deu um sorriso largo, logo indo trabalhar em seus projetos com um pouco mais de energia.

-Esqueceu de ligar o som de volta... - Tony riu da empolgação da filha - gosta do ABBA também? Posso tentar dar outra chance a eles, não gostava tanto deles assim.

-Mesmo? Bom, talvez agora goste deles - Alissa soou otimista e então trocou a música para os sucessos do ABBA.

Só então pai e filha voltaram a trabalhar juntos, Tony até balançou a cabeça algumas vezes no ritmo da música, o que fez Alissa sorrir.


	27. Família e Legado

Alissa Maria Stark mal podia acreditar que acabara de fazer 21 anos. Quando pensava em quanto sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos 6 anos, ainda lhe parecia meio surreal.

Em 6 anos, apegou-se e acostumou-se à sua nova família, sua verdadeira família, de sangue e de coração já que o amor que os unia era realmente incondicional.

Nesses mesmos 6 anos, muita coisa tinha mudado. O mundo tinha sofrido a maior catástrofe possível, mas graças aos Vingadores, a humanidade foi restaurada.

Alissa não tinha presenciado essa última batalha, mas sabia o quanto seu pai tinha se sacrificado para garantir a vitória, ele e tia Nat.

Por um instante se acreditou que Tony e Natasha estavam perdidos pra sempre, no entanto, um remanescente do tempo de várias linhas do tempo que eles construíram, permitiu que eles retornassem à vida. Quando devolveram as joias ao seu lugar, era como se elas nunca tivessem saído dali, Thanos nunca tinha as coletado e nunca dado seu estalo, e por isso, tecnicamente, Natasha e Tony nunca tinha morrido. Era confuso de entender, num mesmo tempo, os Vingadores fizeram seus sacrifícios, mas ao mesmo tempo, restauram um tempo alternativo. Mesmo a essa realidade confusa de se entender, as coisas começaram a tomar o rumo até como se encontravam agora.

Os Vingadores originais tinham deixado o mundo sob os cuidados de seus aprendizes. Bruce e Natasha ainda eram consultores e ajudavam, mas não trabalhavam mais em campo. Clint tinha voltado para sua família, Thor tinha ficado com os Guardiões da Galáxia, e já o pai de Alissa estava definitivamente aposentado.

Tony e Pepper voltaram à sua casa isolada, longe de todo caos e perigo e no meio de toda paz e sossego, criando seus filhos mais novos, Alan e Morgan.

Aos 21 anos, o grande presente que Alissa recebeu foi ser nomeada como a presidente oficial das Indústrias Stark e detentora de todas suas tecnologias. Tecnologia essa que ainda apoiava e sustentava os Vingadores, que agora eram liderados por Sam Wilson.

Foi complicado no começo pra que Alissa se acostumasse com a ideia de liderar a empresa, com todos os termos do mundo dos negócios, mas dominando a tecnologia, logo foi capaz de conciliar o que sabia com o que aprendeu, se tornando mais confiante em assumir essa responsabilidade.

Assim, um pouco depois de comemorar seu aniversário com sua família, se preparou para o grande anúncio à imprensa de que agora era a presidente das Indústrias Stark.

Naquela manhã, fazia uma semana em que ela tinha completado 21 anos, e logo mais anunciaria à imprensa numa coletiva nas Indústrias Stark que era a mais nova presidente da empresa. Pensar no anúncio causava arrepios de ansiedade em Alissa. Ela respirou fundo, recuperando a coragem e a postura, pensando positivamente que tudo daria certo.

Soltou o ar, se dirigindo para fora do prédio, e começando a ir para as Indústrias Stark.

-Tudo certo, Allie? - Happy perguntou a ela, assim que a viu.

-É, é acho que sim - Alissa sorriu de volta, agradecida por Happy ainda estar ali, apesar de ela pensar que seria mais correto ele continuar trabalhando para seu pai, mas como Tony vivia agora, mal precisava de um motorista - pé na tábua, sr. Hogan, mas com todo cuidado possível, não queremos deixar a futura presidente mais nervosa do que ela já está.

-Não, não sem problemas, Alissa - disse Happy - eu entendi, mas fique calma, não tem nada que você não consiga.

-Isso é discutível - rebateu a Stark, mas ela riu - mas sim, acho que isso eu dou conta, mas vamos parar de conversar e irmos logo.

-Pode deixar chefinha - Happy assentiu, tomando seu lugar ao volante, o que arrancou outro sorriso de Alissa, que estava repassando seu discurso mentalmente durante o trajeto.

Chegando às Indústrias Stark, foi recebida por flashes e mais flashes dos jornalistas da imprensa, aquilo a deixou um tanto desconfortável, mas Alissa conseguiu passar por eles mesmo assim. Ali estavam presentes também os principais sócios e acionistas da empresa, que Alissa já tinha conhecido e conversado. Seu nervosismo só diminuiu um pouco quando ela viu Peter e Michelle, bem ao lado do palanque.

-Estávamos apenas te esperando, está nervosa? - perguntou Parker, oferecendo ajuda.

-Muito, mas papai confiou em mim e não vou decepcioná-lo - respondeu Alissa, um tanto pensativa, criando coragem.

-Bom, o palco é todo seu, você consegue garota - Michelle assentiu, com toda seriedade e apoiando a Stark no seu jeito típico.

-Valeu MJ, e Peter também - ela riu baixinho - bom, acho que não podemos adiar mais, vamos lá.

Alissa deu uma olhada no palanque, e depois no público que estava ansioso por ouvi-la. A moça respirou fundo e tomou seu lugar, prestes a começar seu discurso.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, primeiro eu gostaria de desejar um bom dia a todos que estão presentes, e agradecer a presença de todos - começou Alissa - o meu avô Howard sempre foi um pioneiro da indústria, brilhante, gênio, e é claro, um tanto irreverente, mas é claro o quanto ele contribuiu com suas inovações e pesquisas. Eu não tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, mas eu e o meu pai costumávamos ver os vídeos dele juntos e, sempre ficou claro pra mim, o quanto ele amava poder fazer o seu melhor para contribuir para o futuro. E é claro que esse legado passou para o meu pai. Eu não posso ignorar os trabalhos de Tony Stark como o Homem de Ferro, mas a sua ajuda humanitária se entende desde os seus próprios atos de coragem e bondade a cada um dos funcionários, colaboradores e parceiros das Indústrias Stark. É pensando nesse legado que eu quero fazer jus a todos os meus antecessores. Eu sei que muitos podem me julgar muito jovem e inexperiente, mas estou disposta a fazer o meu melhor e contribuir como puder, trazendo a minha própria bagagem para o crescimento da empresa. Espero contar com todos vocês nessa parceria. Parceria essa em que tenho o dever de destacar a ajuda e companheirismo de Peter Parker e sua noiva, Michelle Jones. Obrigada!

O discurso de Alissa foi muito aplaudido, e Peter e Michelle chegaram a assobiar, o que a fez rir.

-Não sabia se podia mencionar vocês ou o noivado, acabei deixando escapulir sem querer - ela disse aos amigos assim que encontrou com eles - espero que não tenham ficado chateados.

-Eu não, sério, tudo bem - Michelle deu de ombros - mas o Peter aqui chegou a corar.

-Não, não corei não - Parker negou até não poder mais, mas as meninas sabiam que ele estava envergonhado.

-Ok, mudando de assunto um pouco - Alissa achou melhor encerrar aquela conversa - eu estou indo visitar os meus pais e a Morgan agora, não querem uma carona?

-Eu adoraria! - respondeu Peter animado e Michelle não teve outra alternativa a não ser aceitar o convite.

Os três então foram com Happy até Nova Jersey, passando por Connecticut até chegar ao que Alissa e seu pai apelidaram juntos de "Último Refúgio dos Starks".

Era uma casa simples, construída à beira de um lago, o lugar perfeito pra se criar uma garotinha, era onde Morgan estava crescendo, longe de toda loucura do mundo que durante muito tempo fez parte da vida de seus pais. Alissa sorriu ao ver a casa, mesmo ao longe, e chegando mais perto, depois de estacionar, desceu com entusiasmo do carro, correndo para entrar na casa. Sob outras circunstâncias, Peter teria corrido também, mas decidiu esperar mais um pouco.

-Mãe, pai, sou eu - a jovem Alissa bateu na porta, esperando por uma resposta.

-Ah meu amor, você veio! - logo a mãe dela a envolveu num abraço - que saudades de você!

-Eu também estava mamãe - Alissa respondeu - e olha, eu não vim sozinha, trouxe visitas especias.

-Peter, Michelle! - Pepper se animou ao vê-los - venham, entrem!

Assim, os três cederam ao convite da sra. Stark.

-Alissa! Que bom te ver filha! - Tony a recebeu com um abraço enorme e um tanto exagerado, que a jovem não achou nem um pouco ruim nem reclamou - e trouxe convidados, bom ver vocês também garotos.

Michelle e Peter sorriram pelo cumprimento.

-Então, como foi lá? Eu assisti a coletiva, te achei um pouco nervosa… - Tony continuou falando, agora se referindo à apresentação de Alissa.

-Eu estava mesmo, e seria bom se você estivesse lá, mas sério pai, te entendo, porque não quis ir - Alissa fez uma pausa - o legado da família é minha responsabilidade agora…

-Isso, e porque minha presença ia ofuscar você, e acredite quando eu digo minha querida, você foi muito bem e deixou bem claro que vai dar conta do recado - o pai a elogiou - não teria outra pessoa melhor para comandar a empresa.

-Talvez a mamãe, se ela não decidisse se aposentar também, ou o Peter… - Alissa disse o que estava pensando.

-Ah não, não, eu não, você sabe muito bem de outros negócios que eu tenho que cuidar - Peter logo se justificou.

-Claro, casamento e heroísmo, não é? - disse Alissa num tom de brincadeira, o que fez Parker sorrir.

-É, e não é pouca coisa, eu ainda ando muito nervoso com isso, mas eu sei que vai correr tudo bem - Peter estava confiante.

-Acho bom você não fugir, Parker, é meio tarde pra isso - Michelle piscou para o noivo.

-Nunca! - ele assentiu pra ela, o que fez todos rirem.

-Cadê o Alan e a Morgan? - Alissa cortou o assunto, sentindo falta dos irmãos.

-Ah, por aí, brincando - o pai dela respondeu casualmente.

-Eu vou lá dar um oi pra eles, volto já - ela avisou seus pais e seus amigos.

Não demorou muito para que Alissa avistasse seus irmãos, Alan corria atrás de Morgan, que era muito mais ágil que ele, mas mesmo assim, o jovem rapaz conseguiu alcançá-la fazendo a irmãzinha rir quando ele a pegou em seu colo.

-Posso brincar também? - Alissa gritou e correu ao encontro deles.

-Allie! - gritou Morgan ao ver a irmã mais velha - que saudade de você!

-E eu de vocês! - Alissa a pegou no colo, beijando sua bochecha - como é que tão as coisas por aqui?

-Tranquilo e sossegado como sempre - Alan respondeu - mamãe e papai sabem que você tá aqui?

-Sim, passei lá primeiro, Peter e Michelle vieram comigo - Alissa confirmou e os três andaram de volta para casa.

-E como foi a coletiva? Conseguiu sobreviver aos jornalistas? - Alan tocou no assunto durante o caminho.

-Sim, foi melhor do que o esperado - Alissa contou - é claro, eu fiquei muito nervosa, mas depois que eu comecei a falar, me senti melhor, entendi que eu realmente consigo dar conta desse trabalho.

\- E é claro que consegue, você é brilhante irmãzinha - Alan elogiou, no que sua irmã sorriu agradecida.

Assim, os três Stark voltaram para casa ansiosos por passar um tempo juntos em família. Alissa, por mais que teve medo de assumir o lugar do seu pai, entendeu que era a oportunidade para ela construir o seu próprio legado, usando o exemplo de seu pai e dos Vingadores. O tempo deles havia acabado, eles deixaram sua marca na história, e agora, a vez de Alissa tinha chegado e ela estava disposta a dar o seu melhor.

* * *

A/N: Bom pessoal, esse é o fim dessa história. Tinha mais coisas planejadas, mas Ultimato acabou com meu psicológico e com meus planos, então decidi terminar por aqui mesmo. Talvez escreva outra história baseada na amizade do Peter e da Alissa, vamos ver. Obrigada por lerem e acompanharem até aqui e até a próxima!


End file.
